avenir incertain
by Hissha
Summary: TERMINEE. Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, une famille est déchirée. Le fils cadet va devoir se battre pour survivre dans ce monde violent.
1. chapitre 1

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

E-mail : shalimar33tele2.fr

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 1**

En cet hiver 1932, un froid glacial régnait en Allemagne. La guerre avait été déclaré et une politique antisémite envers les juifs avait été engagé. Mais malgré cela, rien ne pouvait entacher la soif de vivre de Duo Khushrenada. Ce jeune homme respirait la vie à plein poumon, ne posant sur la guerre qu'un regard insignifiant. Son demi-frère, Wufei, quand à lui, n'avait de cesse de lui répétait que l'heure était grave. Leur père était à la tête de la plus grande banque d'Allemagne, et ce qui leur permettait d'être privilégiés auprès de l'armée, et de leur permettre d'aider de millier de juifs à quitter le pays.

Treize Khushrenada était contre cette polémique et cette haine qui semblait habités la population, et c'est avec l'aide de son associé, Heero Yuy, un jeune japonais à peine plus âgé que Duo, qu'ils faisait ce qui leurs semblait juste.

Cet après-midi là, pourtant, une tension régnait parmi les deux frères.

- Que va dire papa ? Demanda Duo à son aîné.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce plutôt ce qu'il va faire.

- Si tu n'y vas pas, tu seras considéré comme un traître.

- Mais si j'y vais, je ferais tout le contraire de ce que je trouve être juste.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu y aille ! Je veux pas te perdre ! Fit Duo en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Bien que n'ayant pas la même mère, une solide fraternité les liés. La mère de Wufei, une chinoise magnifique, était morte à la suite d'une longue maladie alors que ce dernier n'avait que deux ans. Puis deux ans plus tard, son père s'était remarié avec une américaine qui avait elle aussi décédé en mettant au monde un second fils. Les deux frère était en tout point différent. Wufei, un jeune homme de 24 ans, avait hérité des traits asiatique de sa mère, ses cheveux lisse et noir ébène, ses yeux couleur onyx légèrement bridé. De son père, il avait hérité de son sens de l'honneur et de la justice.

Duo quand à lui, âgé de 19 ans, était le portrait de son père, mais il avait gardé les yeux couleur améthyste et les cheveux châtain de sa mère. Et son aîné adorait le taquinait avec la tresse que Duo arborait avec fierté, lui battant les reins, et attirant sur lui de nombreux regard admiratifs, tant féminin que masculin.

Et c'est d'un même pas que les deux frères se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur père.

- Wufei, Duo, un problème ?

- Oui. J'ai reçu ceci ! Déclara Wufei en tendant à son père un papier.

- Ainsi, donc ils te demandent de prendre les armes. Fit son père après lecture de la feuille.

- Ils ont besoin d'hommes, tous ceux ayant atteint la vingtaine seront appelé au front. Fit une voix grave sur leur droite.

- Yuy ! Fit Wufei en guise de salut.

- Bonjour Heero.

- Hn.

- Que devons-nous faire père ?

- Pour l'instant rien.

- Peut-être, mais si Heero à raison, alors dans quelques mois, je recevrais mon ordre aussi.

- Ignorons-les pour le moment.

- Mais demain soir il y le bal de Colonel Muller. Nous sommes invités, et ils nous en parleront. Fit remarquer Wufei.

- On à cas pas y aller ! Les bals c'est pour les filles !

- Avec ta tresse t'a tout l'air d'une onna ! Déclara son frère aîné en sortant précipitamment du bureau

- Wuffy ! Alors ça s'est méchant ! Hurla Duo en se précipitant à sa poursuite.

Une fois les deux calamités sortit du bureau, Heero retint difficilement un sourire. Ces deux-là avait le don de ramenait la joie dans les moments les plus désespérés. Surtout Duo. Pensa l'asiatique.

- Les soldats commencent à avoir des doutes sur toi Heero.

- Je sais.

- Tu devrais penser à partir toi aussi. Quitte le pays avec Relena.

- Relena est si buttée qu'elle refusera de partir. Déjà qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je passe mon temps à aidé ces gens, elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi elle devra elle-aussi devenir une clandestine.

- Ta femme a une trop haute estime d'elle-même. C'est son principale défaut.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le seul.

- Offre-lui une seconde lune de miel. En Suisse.

- Treize, tu sais très qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, si ce n'est qu'un soupçon d'amitié. Si je rejoue les maris amoureux elle va se douter de quelque chose et se braquer.

- Vous vous êtes mariés trop tôt tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas prit le temps de vous connaître avant, maintenant ton mariage bat de l'aile.

- Hn.

- Mais il faut que tu penses à sa vie avant tout, les soldats se moqueront bien de savoir si vous êtes mariés ou pas, si ils veulent te tuer, il la tueront aussi.

- Je me débrouillerais pour la faire partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, les deux frères se taquinaient.

- Dis-moi, ce Yuy, tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Il est gentil.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il ne parle que trois mots par semaine, et encore.

- Tu es injuste Wufei, il est honnête et droit comme papa. Il sacrifierai sa vie pour aider tous les juifs d'Allemagne à quitter le pays.

- C'est vrai, papa et lui font quelque chose de juste, mais ça reste quand même dangereux.

- Je sais.

- Allez, je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas que son honnêteté qui te plait chez lui.

- Wu !

- Alors ?

- Ben, je dois reconnaître, qu'il est drôlement bien foutu. En plus il à deux ans de plus que moi, c'est pas énorme.

- Mais il est marié.

- Mais il n'aime pas sa femme ! Sinon, il ne collectionnerait pas les aventures ! Et qui plus est, avec des messieurs.

- Ma parole, mais tu es au courant de toute sa vie ! S'exclama son frère d'un ton faussement indigné.

Sur ces paroles, ils éclatèrent de rire. Dans le couloir, une ombre se retira doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à agir…

À suivre…

_**Shalimar : Tadam !! Alors, z'en pensaient quoi ?**_

_**Trowa : J'suis ou ?**_

_**Shalimar : Euh…. Bientôt.**_

_**Quatre : Et moi ?**_

_**Shalimar : Euh…. Bientôt aussi.**_

_**Quatre et Trowa : ----**_

_**Relena : Youpi !! je suis mariée avec Heero ! Je suis mariée avec Heero ! Je suis mariée avec Heero ! Je suis mariée avec Heero !**_

_**Shalimar (sortant une massue et assommant Relena avec) : Ferme-là !!!**_

_**Heero : Pourquoi je suis marié avec ÇA ?**_

_**Shalimar : Euh….. Oups…..**_

_**Heero: Omae o korosu !!!**_

_**Shalimar : Non !! Si tu me tue, tu resteras avec Relena à vie!**_

_**Relena : Oh oui mon Heero, tue-là.**_

_**Shalimar et Heero : LA FERME !!!!!!**_

_**Heero : D'accord, je te laisse une seconde chance. Fais gaffe !**_

_**Shalimar : Ouf.**_

_**Puis se tournant vers le plus difficile.**_

_**Shalimar : Euh…. Duo ?**_

_**Duo : ….**_

_**Shalimar : Ben tu dis rien ?**_

_**Duo : Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Hee-chan ? Et pourquoi il est maqué avec le bonbon ? **_

_**Shalimar : Ben c'est le scénar et….**_

_**Duo : JE ME FICHE DU SCENARIO, JE VEUX HEE-CHAN SUR LE CHAMPS !!!**_

_**Shalimar (pétant légèrement un câble) : C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI NON ??? TON HEERO TU NE L'AURA QU'A LA FIN DE LA FIC ET PAS AVANT, ALORS TU TE TAIS SINON JE TE FAIS MOURIR, C'EST CLAIR ????**_

_**Duo : Euh…. Vi madame.**_

_**Shalimar: Non mais !**_

_**Wufei : Euh…**_

_**Shalimar : Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux te plaindre ???**_

_**Wufei : Euh…non, moi elle me plait !**_

_**Shalimar (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : C'est vrai ??? **_

**_Wufei : oui, oui, c'est vrai. Je l'A-DO-RE._**

**_Shalimar : Merci Wuffy ! Je t'aime !! Pour la peine, je ne ferai plus de fics avec toi en salopard. Je prendrais Heero à la place. Toi t'es un amour, comparé aux quatre autres hypocrite._**

_**Wufei : V**_

_**Heero, Duo, Quatre et Trowa : Wufei, sale lèche bottes ! omae o korosu !!**_

_**Wufei : Oups….**_


	2. chapitre 2

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

E-mail : shalimar33tele2.fr

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï, lemon

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 2**

Une ambiance de fête régnait dans la salle malgré la guerre. Les musiciens ne cessaient de jouer, les dames avaient mit leurs plus belles robes, les hommes leurs costumes, et les soldats leur uniformes et leurs décorations.

C'est dans cette ambiance que pénètrent Duo et Wufei dans la salle. Si ce dernier se sentait à l'aise parmi les invités, Duo lui se sentait pris au piège. Les jeunes fille lui lançaient des œillades, et les soldats le regardait avec un air pervers dans le regard. S'isolant près du bar, il dégustait punch sur punch quant quelqu'un vint se poser à côté de lui. Reconnaissant l'uniforme militaire, Duo tentait vainement de l'ignorer, mais le soldat engagea la conversation.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer ce genre de soirée.

- C'est exact. Fit Duo en relevant la tête.

Il croisa alors un regard émeraude particulièrement envoûtant et mystérieux, des cheveux châtain, et une mèche lui dissimulant la moitié du visage, ajoutant au mystère. Duo en fut sous le charme.

- Moi, non plus, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de réception, mais étant un soldat je suis obligé de m'y présenter. Heureusement, mon calvaire prendra fin dans deux heures.

Duo éclata d'un rire clair à l'entente de ces paroles. Ce soldat lui plaisait vraiment.

- Vous en avez de la chance. Quand à moi, je ne pourrais partir que quand mon frère et mon père donneront le coup d'envoi.

- Vous êtes venu en famille ?

- Oui. Mais eux se sentent plutôt à leur aise dans les réceptions.

- Et vous non ?

- J'opterais plutôt pour une soirée tranquille chez soi, avec un bon livre et un feu de cheminé.

- C'est vrai, c'est plus relaxant. Je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Trowa, Trowa Barton.

- Enchanté. Duo Maxwell Khushrenada ! Répondit l'américain en lui serrant la main.

Les deux heures suivant fut un enchantement pour les deux jeunes hommes, si bien, qu'ils ne virent pas l'heure passé. Au cours de leur conversations, ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs. Ce fut un coup sur l'épaule de Duo qui les interrompis.

- Ah, Wufei.

- On y va, Duo, tu viens ?

- J'arrive. Trowa, je vous présente mon demi-frère Wufei. Fei, je te présente le lieutenant Trowa Barton.

- Enchanté. Dit Wufei d'un ton froid. Duo, faut qu'on y aille.

- Entendu. Trowa, au plaisir de vous revoir !

- J'y compte bien ! Dit Trowa en suivant la silhouette du natté s'éloigner.

Dans la voiture.

- Ou est papa ?

- Il a dû s'absenter au cours de la soirée, mais tu étais si absorbé par ton lieutenant que tu n'y as pas fait attention.

Duo rougit sous le sous-entendu de son frère.

- Franchement, draguer un soldat ! Ca ne te ressemble pas ça ! Je croyais que tu détestais les militaires ?

- Oui, je les aime pas, mais Trowa est si différent ! Et je ne le draguais pas !!!

- Au plaisir de vous revoir ! Fit Wufei en mimant la voix de Duo. Et ça, ça ne s'appelle pas draguer ?

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !!

- Si !

Soudain un attroupement près d'une maison attira l'attention de Duo.

- Wu ! Regarde, ce n'est pas la maison de Heero ?

- Si, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Arrête-toi.

Après s'être garé, ils s'approchèrent de la maison. Les gens s'était agglutinaient autour de la porte. Certain pleurait silencieusement en regardant effaré la porte, et d'autres avaient un sourire narquois et répétait au tout bout de champs :

- Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent !

Jouant des coudes, Duo réussit à aller devant, un spectacle morbide s'offrit à ses yeux :

Sur la porte close, le corps de Relena, la femme d'Heero, était cloué à même le bois. La gorge tranchait et les yeux exorbités. Une étoile jaune avait été peinte sur le corps. Deux soldats armés montés la garde près de la porte, et scrutait la foule, à la recherche du défunt mari sans doute. Wufei attira son frère hors de la foule.

- Dans l'angle de la rue là-bas. Murmura le chinois.

Duo distingua alors la silhouette du japonais.

- Fei, il faut l'aider !

- Va à la voiture. Je vais le chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero dissimulait sur la banquette arrière faisait route vers la demeure des Khushrenada.

- Tu dois partir Heero. Tu ne peux plus rester en Allemagne. Déclara Wufei.

- Relena…

- On ne peut plus rien pour elle…. Murmura Duo.

- C'est ma faute, j'aurais du la protéger.

- Nous allons te donnais de faux papier et te conduire jusqu'à la gare.

- Merci.

Une fois à la gare, les trois hommes firent leurs adieux.

- Bonne chance Yuy.

- Merci Wufei.

Ce dernier s'éloigna, laissant son jeune frère dire au revoir au japonais.

- Vous allez nous manquer Heero.

- Vous aussi. Et toi en particulier jeune Duo.

- Hé, nous n'avons qu'un an de différence, je ne suis pas plus jeune que toi.

- Je sais. Prend ça comme un terme affectif.

- Je suis désolé pour Relena. Si nous avions su…

- Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, c'est elle qui m'avait dénoncé aux soldats, eux, n'ont vu en elle que le moyen de me faire mal. Mais ça ne marche pas.

- Comment une femme peut-elle dénoncer son mari ?

- En me haïssant tout simplement. Elle ne supportait pas mes infidélités. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard.

- Votre train va bientôt partir.

- Hn. Qui sait, peut-être nous reverrons-nous ?

- Peut-être.

- Prend soins de toi Duo.

Se penchant sur l'américain, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de ce dernier. Un geste innocent, mais plein de tendresse. Puis, Heero se coula parmi les ombres.

Sur le chemin du retour, Wufei et Duo furent arrêtes par des soldats.

- Shit ! S'exclama Duo.

- Reste calme, ne panique pas.

Abaissant la vitre, Wufei demanda :

- Y'a t'il un problème ?

- Que faites-vous sur les routes à une heure pareille ? Demanda un soldat, suspicieux.

- Nous revenons de la réception du Colonel Muller. Tenez, vérifiez ! Fit Wufei en leur tendant leurs invitations.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez passer. Mais ne tardez pas trop.

- Entendu. Au revoir.

Après avoir dépassé le barrage, Duo s'octroya un soupir de soulagement.

- Nous l'avons échappé belle.

- Pour l'instant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Demain, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'on ai la visite de quelques soldats.

- Mais pourquoi.

- Ils feront le lien entre papa et Heero.

- Vu qu'il s'agissait de son associé, ils vont avoir des doutes sur nous. Remarqua Duo.

Le lendemain matin, quand Duo descendit déjeuner, la porte d'entrée se refermait sur deux soldats allemands. En voyant le visage pâle de son frère, et celui soucieux de son père, il paniqua.

- Que voulaient-ils ?

- Nous informer que Heero est un traître et que valait mieux qu'on ne soit pas impliqué dans sa fuite.

- Ils n'ont aucune preuve, le bal d'hier est un excellent alibi !

- Sauf s'ils se réfèrent à l'heure de notre départ, et à l'heure ou nous avons été aperçu. On ne met pas deux heures pour rentrer ! Le contre-dit Wufei.

- Puis ils ont ordonnés à ce que Wufei rejoigne l'armé dès la semaine prochaine.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Duo.

- Partir ! Décréta Treize.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent simultanément les deux frères.

- Si nous restons, nous serons découvert, et le dangers est bien trop grand pour vous. Nous n'avons plus le choix, nous devons quitter l'Allemagne.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Il serait plus prudent que je vous fasse quitter le pays l'un après l'autre. Duo, tu comprend que Wufei doit partir au plus vite ?

- Bien sur. Vous avez l'habitude de vous absenter pour assister à des congrès sur la bourse, je prétexterais cet argument.

- Nous nous mettrons en route ce soir. Duo, je reviendrais te chercher dans trois jours.

- Entendu.

- Wufei, prépare tes affaires, ne prend que le strict minimum. Quand à toi, Duo, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques. Tu ne t'occupe de rien, mis à part agir normalement. Ne répond plus au téléphone.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je me débrouillerais.

Et sur ce, le banquier et son aîné, partirent préparer leur bagage sous le regard inquiet de Duo.

À suivre…

**_Shalimar : et un nouveau chapitre en plus !! I am the best !!_**

_**Duo : Ou est-ce que t'a envoyé Hee-chan ??**_

_**Shalimar : Très loin, et tu ne le verras plus avant le dernier ou l'avant dernier chapitre.**_

_**Duo : …..**_

_**Shalimar : Duo ? Ca va ?**_

_**Duo : … Co…Co… Combien de chapitre il y a ?**_

_**Shalimar : Ben, je sais pas, peut-être 10, peut-être plus…**_

_**Bruit d'un corps qui tombe.**_

_**Shalimar : Duo, Duo, tu vas bien ? Répond-moi Duo !!**_

_**Quatre : Il a pas tenu le choc.**_

_**Wufei : Tu m'étonnes, c'est la première fois qu'on le sépare durant 7 chapitre de son mamour.**_

_**Heero : Tu m'a jeté hors de la fic.**_

_**Shalimar : Euh……non…..oui.**_

_**Heero : Mais je vais te tuer !!!**_

_**Shalimar : Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'es plus avec Relena.**_

_**Heero : C'est vrais. Mais si à la fin de la fic je ne suis pas avec Duo, omae o korosu.**_

_**Shalimar : Entendu.**_

_**Trowa : Dis, je vais réapparaître plus tard ?**_

_**Shalimar : Oui. Le prochain chapitre et l'autre également sont consacré à toi et à Duo. Puis à Wufei aussi.**_

_**Wufei : Tu vas me faire quoi ?**_

_**Shalimar : Je peux pas te dire ! Sinon, y'aura plus de suspense en lisant.**_

_**Duo, qui s'était réveillé : tu appelles ça du suspense ?**_

_**Shalimar : A ta place je me tairais, le couple final n'est pas décidé.**_

_**Heero : Hum hum… Dites, et vous, z'en pensez quoi ?**_


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

E-mail : shalimar33tele2.fr

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï, lemon

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 3**

Treize entraîna son cadet dans la bibliothèque.

- Si par malheur, je ne revenais pas, je veux que tu prennes ceci.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en en retira un livre. Duo remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'un livre factice. Son père l'ouvrit, révélant une liasse de billet importante et des bijoux, ainsi que des documents.

- Avec ça, tu pourras repartir dans la vie.

- Mais…

- Écoute-moi, si dans deux semaines, je ne suis pas revenu, je veux que tu quittes le pays ! D'accord.

- D'accord.

- Un bateau part chaque semaine en direction de l'Amérique. Prend-le.

- Entendu. Mais je suis sûr que tu reviendras.

Le père et le fils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, puis Duo alla dire au revoir à son frère.

- Promet-moi d'être prudent Duo.

- Oui. Et toi, reste en vie.

- T'inquiète, j'ai toujours juré qu'un jour je te ferais bouffer ta natte. Je ne mourrais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Très drôle Fei.

- Je te revois dans quelques jours.

- Bien sur !

Puis les deux frère échangèrent une étreinte fraternelle, émut tous les deux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils partirent laissant un Duo mort d'inquiétude. Une silhouette avait assisté de loin au départ du maître de maison et de son aîné, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le camps militaire afin de prévenir le colonel.

Deux ombres se faufilèrent à travers les bois, aussi silencieuses que des animaux, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elles marchaient à travers les bois. Arrivé à proximité d'un sentier, le plus âgé fit signe à son fils de se coucher à terre et de ne faire aucun bruit. Wufei s'exécuta, et une sentinelle balaya les alentours avec un faisceau lumineux, avant de continuer son chemin.

- Ils vont revenir d'ici cinq minutes. Nous devons traverser ces barbelés de l'autre côté pour continuer.

- Compris.

Ils reprirent la route, mais les fils barbelés leur causèrent quelques problèmes, ils s'écorchèrent les mains en essayant de les écarter. Finalement, après quelques minutes de lutte, ils réussirent à passer. Et continuèrent à marcher à travers les bois, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissait à l'horizon.

Enfin, en milieu de matinée, ils arrivèrent enfin à la frontière de l'Allemagne, et ce, sans encombre.

- Ceci, Wufei, est la terre de liberté !

- C'est magnifique.

Ce dernier observait la vallée verdoyante qui s'étendait à perte de vue, les montagnes à l'horizon, et quelques troupeaux de moutons qui broutaient tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une auberge, où la patronne leur servait un bon repas.

- Vous resterez un petit moment j'espère ?

- Oui. Mon fils restera mais je devrais repartir demain. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non. Votre fils est le bien venu.

- Merci madame ! Fit Wufei.

- Appellez-moi Lucrécia.

- Entendu Lucrécia.

- Je vous paierais la chambre pour le mois demain avant de partir.

- D'accord. Bon appétit.

Pendant ce temps en Allemagne, Duo rentrait de cours quand il trouva des soldats dans la maison.

- Que faites-vous ici ? De quel droit vous permettez-vous ?

En haut de l'escalier, le colonel Muller le regardait, se prenant pour le maître de maison.

- J'ai réquisitionné cette maison. Où sont votre père et votre frère ?

- Partis à un congrès !

- Ne les protégez pas ! Cela ne servirait à rien !

- Servirait à quoi ? Je ne protège personne, je vous dis la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit ! J'ai entendu dire que votre père avait fui avec votre frère.

- Et vous croyez de telles sornettes ?

- Quand on remarque qu'il à vidé la moitié des son compte en banque, oui, je crois en ces sornettes. Tout comme je crois que votre père aide les juifs à quitter le pays.

- Qui à bien pu vous raconter ces choses-là ?

Comme répondant à ses question, une ombre s'avança au coté du colonel. Duo la reconnut immédiatement. Une taille moyenne, des cheveux noir au reflet bleuté, de grand yeux bleu.

- Hilde !

- Soldat ! Conduisez ce jeune homme en cellule, et veuillez à ce qu'il reste sous bonne garde.

- Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça Hilde ? Alors que mon père t'avait recueilli quand tu mourrais de froid dehors !! Comment as-tu nous trahir !! S'écria Duo alors que deux soldats l'emmener.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête honteusement. Elle avait trahi ceux qui lui avait offert une vie, mais elle est resté fidèle à son pays.

Duo fut jeté sans ménagement dans une cellule sombre. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, en espérant sincèrement que son père ne reviendrais pas tout de suite. Il ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi dans le noir, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, mais quand deux soldats vinrent le chercher pour un interrogatoire, il sut que les ennuis commençaient vraiment.

Il fut conduit jusque dans une salle et assit sur une chaise. Un garde armé se tenait près de la porte et le Colonel Muller trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Vous avez une très jolie maison, Duo. Je peux vous appelez Duo ?

- ….

- Elle fera un bon quartier général.

- Quand mon père reviendra, il…

- Quand il reviendra, il serra jeté en prison pour haute trahison envers son pays. Tout comme vous.

- ….

- Mais votre cas peut encore s'arranger.

- Comment ça ?

- Donnez-moi le nom de celui qui fait passer en terre libre !

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi ! Je sais que vous le connaissez. Votre père n'était pas assez imprudent pour s'en charger lui-même. C'était Yuy n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Énervé par son manque de collaboration, le colonel le frappa alors violemment au visage. Mais malgré ce traitement, Duo ne dit un mot. Et ce fut contorsionné de partout, et la lèvre ensanglanté qu'il réintégra sa cellule pour quelques heures de repos.

En Suisse, dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, Treize s'apprêtait à retourner en Allemagne.

- Soit prudent surtout. Ce n'est plus de ton âge tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La chambre est payé pour le mois à venir. Tu pourras continuer à subvenir à tes besoins avec la somme que je t'ai laissé.

- Je sais.

- Au cas où tu aurais besoin de plus d'argent, vend ceci ! Fit Treize en sortant une toile de taille moyenne de son sac.

Elle représentait Nataku, la déesse chinoise de la justice en train de libérer un village de l'emprise du mal.

- Père, mais ce tableau est dans notre famille depuis des générations.

- Je sais. Ce tableau doit représenter la justice que nous les Khushrenada nous respectons. Mais maintenant que l'Allemagne est derrière nous, nul besoin de rappel.

Wufei en fut émut. Mais intérieurement, il se promit de vendre ce tableau qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

- Il faut que je me mette en route. La nuit tombera d'ici quelques heures.

- Ramène-moi ce shazi de frère.

- Wufei, si par malheur je ne revenais pas, change de nom. Tu pourras prendre le nom de ta mère. Les papiers sont déjà changé.

- Entendu.

Puis Treize se mit en route. Tout aussi vigilant qu'à l'aller, guettant la moindre sentinelle. Mais à la différence que cette fois-ci, il était seul. Arrivé à la barrière de fils barbelé, il se prit les vêtements dedans. Essayant de déchirer le tissu, il remarqua le char de la sentinelle revenir. Enfin, le vêtement céda, et il se releva en toute panique en partit en courant à travers les bois. Malheureusement, la sentinelle l'avait vu et deux coups de feu retentirent dans l'aube du petit matin.

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir, quand il entendit de nouveau les verrous de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était emprisonné, et le colonel demander à le voir tous les jours afin qu'il dénonce son père, mais Duo avait tenu bon. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Quand la lumière du couloir l'aveugla il ne put apercevoir la silhouette, mais bien vite il reconnut…

- Trowa ?

Sans un mot, le lieutenant s'approcha de lui afin de le relever doucement.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Vous êtes libre Duo, venez.

Mais Duo était à bout de force, aussi, il s'écroula dans les bras du lieutenant.

À suivre…

**Duo et Wufei : Notre père est mort !! Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle Shalimar ?**

**Shalimar : Parce que j'aime ça.**

**Treize : Et pourquoi m'as tu tué ?**

**Shalimar : Parce que tu devais mourir.**

**Relena : Te plains pas, toi elle ne t'a pas torturé, moi je me suis fait carrément égorgée.**

**Shalimar : Toi c'est normal, tu ne servais à rien dans l'histoire, à part faire chier Heero.**

**Heero : Encore heureux que tu l'as tué.**

**Trowa : Maintenant, je me tape Duo ?**

**Shalimar : Oui.**

**Heero : NANI !!!**

**Duo : WHAT !!**

**Trowa : hé hé hé**

**Quatre : commentaire quand même, snif**


	4. chapitre 4

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

E-mail : shalimar33tele2.fr

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death (mort pas importante), triste (petit peu), yaoï, lemon...

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 4**

Duo sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, et était installé confortablement. Il sentait quelque chose de mouillait sur son torse, à l'endroit exact ou il recevait les coups de fouet. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux, et tomba dans une étendue verte.

- Content de voir que tu es réveillé, comment te sens-tu ?

- Trowa… Ou suis-je ?

- En sécurité chez moi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de traiter un être humain comme ils l'ont fait avec toi !

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- J'ai demander la permission de te faire venir ici, bien qu'ils soient réticent au début, j'ai pu les convaincre.

- Hn.

Il voulut demander autre chose, mais il fut prit d'une violente toux.

- Doucement, respire calmement.

- Mer…Merci.

- De rien. Duo, j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre.

Devant le visage sérieux de son « ami », Duo sentit une appréhension l'envahir.

- Le corps de ton père à été retrouvé.

- Non !

- Il a été abattu alors qu'il passé la frontière.

- Non ! Non !

- Calme-toi.

- Mon père, mon père est mort.

Il s'écroula en sanglot, et Trowa le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Je suis désolé Duo, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Mais il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à pleurer la mort de son père.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois que Wufei n'avait revus son père, ignorant si lui et son frère vivaient encore. Ce matin là, il descendit à la réception. Lucrécia était à son comptoir. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour Wufei, tu viens réglé le mois ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Sais-tu quand ton père reviendra ?

- Je l'ignore. Il aurait déjà dû être là depuis longtemps, et je dois dire que cela m'inquiète beaucoup.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va vite rentrer. Lui dit la jeune femme avec un sourire amical.

- À ce propos Lucrécia, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-que… Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas un travail à me confier ? Je n'aurais bientôt plus de quoi vous payer et je…

- As-tu de l'expérience ?

Le chinois baissa la tête de honte.

- Aucune. Mais j'apprend très vite.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de satisfaire ce genre de requête.

- S'il vous plaît Lucrécia, j'en ai vraiment besoin, je ne peux pas partir tant que mon père et mon frère ne seront pas là !

- Je le comprend mais…

- Non vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que j'endure !!

Le jeune homme s'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand l'aubergiste le retint.

- Écoute, je peux seulement te proposer de faire la plonge et à l'occasion le service et cela en paiement de ta chambre.

- Je vous remercie.

- Tu ne me remercieras plus après une semaine de travail, c'est pas facile de faire la plonge.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre.

- Tu commences à partir de la semaine prochaine.

- Entendu.

Wufei reparti un direction de sa chambre, le cœur plus léger. Le problème financier était réglé, mais ou était son père ? Il était bien tenté de partir à sa rencontre, mais il n'avait pas idée du chemin prendre, et ne savais pas ou les sentinelles plantaient près de la frontière se trouvait. Il était inutile pour venir en aide à sa famille, et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser son père partir seul, tout comme il n'aurait dû laisser son frère seul avec la menace qui pesait. Il regarda le tableau que son père lui avait laissé.

- Nataku, je t'en pris protège les miens. Murmura-t-il.

Cela faisait pratiquement trois semaines maintenant que Duo vivait chez Trowa. Comme il l'avait craint au début, le lieutenant n'avait pas cherché à abuser de la situation ni à le mettre en confiance pour lui faire révéler des informations. Cependant, il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui, pour récupérer le livre que son père lui avait laisser. Le soir-même, il en fit par à son ami.

- Trowa ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais retourner chez moi !

Trowa releva sa tête brusquement sous la surprise. Cherchant à savoir si son compagnon plaisantait. Mais de toute évidence, il était sérieux.

- La maison est sous la juridiction de l'armée maintenant. Elle ne t'appartient plus.

- Ça je me doute. Mais j'aimerais récupérer certaines choses auxquels je tiens.

- Je…

- S'il te plait Trowa. C'est les seules choses qu'il me reste de mon père et de mon frère, il faut que je les récupère.

Le natté le regardait avec une expression de tristesse et de douleur mêlée que Trowa ne put résister longtemps.

- Je t'y emmènerais demain. C'est mon jour de repos.

- Merci.

Le lendemain comme prévu, Trowa conduisit Duo dans son ancienne demeure. Le colonel Muller y régnait en maître des lieux, couvé par son ancienne servante et amie, Hilde.

- Duo, vous êtes venu voir ce que devenait votre demeure ? Elle est très belle n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm.

- Mon colonel, monsieur Khushrenada est venu récupéré des effets personnels, je lui en ai donné la permission.

- De quels effets s'agit-il ?

- Un livre. Répondit Duo.

- Oui, votre père à une bibliothèque volumineuse, et très intéressante.

À ces mots, le cœur de Duo rata un battement, est-ce que Muller avait trouvé le livre factice ? Sans montrer plus longtemps sa crainte, il se dirigea vers l'ancien bureau de son père, ignorant le drapeau portant l'emblème des nazis.

Heureusement le livre n'avait pas bougé, il l'ouvrit afin de voir si tout y était et fut à nouveau rassuré. Des bruit de pas se fit entendre.

- Voltaire ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de lecture.

- Oui. Tu ignores encore beaucoup de chose, et pourtant tu me fais confiance, pourquoi ?

Trowa le regarda dans les yeux puis leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Parce que j'écoute mon cœur plutôt que ma raison. Murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du natté. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser, mais pour Duo, il voulait tout dire.

- On ne doit pas trop s'attarder. Viens !

Il entraîna alors Duo hors de la bibliothèque, mais Muller les retint.

- Au fait Duo, toutes mes condoléances pour votre père et votre frère !

- Mon frère ?

- Nous venons de retrouver son corps.

- Non…

- Malheureusement pour vous. Vous n'avez plus rien. Qui sait, quand vous aurez des information à me livrer, viendrez-vous me voir ?

- On peut y aller Trowa.

- Oui.

Le lieutenant fit un salut militaire et entraîna son « captif » hors de la demeure. Durant tous le trajet du retour, Duo resta silencieux, et Trowa respecta son silence. Mais le natté se mit à parler soudainement.

- Je m'y attendais tu sais.

- Quoi ?

- La mort de Wufei. Après l'annonce de celle de mon père, je m'y étais préparé.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Tu n'y est pour rien Trowa.

- Mais je suis un soldat.

- Un soldat qui m'a aidé. Merci.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Quelque chose était naît entre eux. Quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié, quelque chose qu'ils avaient créé tous les deux…

À suivre…

**Shalimar : Et un chapitre de fini !**

**Duo : Tu en as mis du temps à le pondre celui-là.**

**Shalimar : Ouais je sais, mais je voulais avancer dans « la rédemption ».**

**Heero : Encore une fic ou on souffre.**

**Shalimar : Ouais, comme d'hab.**

**Quatre : Dis moi Shal, j'apparaîs quand dans cette histoire ?**

**Shalimar : Mais bientôt Quat-chan, très bientôt.**

**Heero : Et pourquoi Trowa se tape Duo ? _TU_ veux mourir ?**

**Shalimar : Non, je tiens à la vie. Mais si tu continue, prend son carnet et un stylo, toi _TU_ vas mourir.**

**Heero : Même pas peur.**

**Trowa : Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre.**

**Heero : Omae o korosu !! se tourne vers Duo, pourquoi tu dis rien toi ?**

**Duo : Ben je l'aime bien cette fic, puis…. Euh…. On continue la suite ?**


	5. chapitre 5

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

**Ce chapitre-là contient un lemon, âme sensible s'abstenir…**

**Avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Duo vivait au dépend de Trowa, bien que cela ne dérangeait pas ce dernier, Duo ressentait une sorte de gène envers cette situation. Il passait son temps à rien faire, à vivre sous son toit alors qu'il ne pouvait lui rendre la pareille, même financièrement.

Il avait voulu travailler pour l'aider à payer, mais Trowa s'y était farouchement opposé, lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine. Puis, de toute façon, il ne savait rien faire et qui embaucherait le fils d'un traître ?

Mais une autre chose le tracassait. Il aimait Trowa, il en était certain et savait que c'était réciproque. Cela se voyait dans les yeux du lieutenant, mais depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait osé faire un pas vers lui, fuyant la moindre discussion trop personnelle, si bien que Trowa perdait espoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait pris sa décision. Ce soir, il serait sien.

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment quand Trowa pénétra dans la demeure. Un silence religieux l'accueillit, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup étant donné que Duo était toujours en train de faire du bruit, quoiqu'il fasse.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il.

Toujours rien. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait s'en inquiétait, mais sentit un grand soulagement quand il aperçut le natté dans le salon, assis à même le sol et fixant d'un air absent le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

- Duo ? Je t'ai appelé, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?

Duo se leva souplement et avança silencieusement vers lui.

- Je pensais, murmura-t-il.

- A quoi ?

- A nous.

Et sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Pas un baiser chaste comme la dernière fois, mais un baiser profond, empli de passion et de... désir. Trowa lui répondit sans hésiter. Durant tout ce temps, il avait attendu un signe de la part du natté pour pouvoir approfondir ce qui semblait être une relation, et ce soir, Duo donnait son accord. Lentement, il se détacha de l'étreinte du natté, il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Émeraude contre améthyste.

- Trowa, je veux t'appartenir. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir, si ce n'est mon corps et mon cœur.

- Duo...

- Je veux qui vous me fassiez l'amour soldat! Le coupa Duo.

Trowa prit le soin de lire la vérité dans les yeux de Duo, il savait que le natté était vierge, et il ne voulait pas qu'il se force pour lui faire plaisir ou pire, pour le remercier.

Alors lentement, le soldat baissa la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il ne voulait pas laisser libres courts à ses envies et meurtrir Duo. Il voulait le prendre lentement, avec tendresse et avec... Amour. C'est donc avec beaucoup de douceur qu'il l'allongea par terre, et qu'il entreprit de le déshabiller. A chaque parcelle de peau découverte, Duo tremblait un peu d'appréhension, mais Trowa le calma rapidement d'un seul regard. Bientôt Duo fut pratiquement nu, il ne lui restait plus qu'un léger caleçon, mais Trowa ne semblait pas s'intéresser à cette partie-là de son anatomie, il préférait s'attaquer au torse. Après avoir léger, mordillé sa mâchoire et son cou, il descendit au niveau des clavicules. Duo poussa une sorte de petit miaulement de satisfaction, ce qui fit sourire Trowa qui remonta au niveau du visage de son futur amant et l'embrassa.

- Chatouilleux ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

- Continue, je t'en prie.

Trowa accéda à sa requête et après un dernier baiser, reprit son activité, mais cette fois directement aux mamelons. Il prit en bouche la petite boule droite, tandis qu'il caressait, pincer l'autre à l'aide de sa main. Ce traitement fit plus réagir Duo, qui haleta un peu plus fort. Ensuite, Trowa traça des sillons humides avec sa langue en allant titiller son nombril, tandis qu'une de ses mains partit à la découverte de l'anatomie de Duo. Il glissa sa main sous le caleçon et prit le sexe dressé de son amant, lui appliquant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Duo se tortilla sous le plaisir qu'il éprouvait avant de se relever légèrement, entraînant Trowa avec lui et coupant tout contact. Il le fit asseoir en face de lui, et avec des gestes maladroits et timides, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du soldat et de partir à la découverte du torse qu'il désirait tant. Mais Trowa l'arrêta.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Duo lui lança un regard, puis se rallongea sur le tapis, montrant ainsi à Trowa qu'il avait le champ libre. Le brun ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, mais cette fois, passa la vitesse supérieure. Lentement, il fit descendre le caleçon du châtain et le lança à travers la salle sans plus sans préoccuper. Il remonta le long de sa chambre droite en posant de légers baisers avant d'arriver au niveau du membre tendu de Duo. Ce dernier se raidit un peu.

- N'ai pas peur... Lui murmura Trowa.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je te fais confiance... Mon amour.

Trowa le regarda surprit, puis esquissa un doux sourire. Lentement, il fit promener sa langue sur le sexe de son amant, avant de le prendre en bouche. Duo se cambra sur la surprise.

Trowa entama un lent mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche qui rendit fou Duo, qui avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il ne tarda pas à l'accompagner par de léger mouvement de hanche, mais Trowa les lui empoigna pour les immobiliser. Il accéléra la cadence, et au bout de quelques minutes, Duo se libéra dans un cri. Remontant le long du corps de son amant, il observa un instant le visage détendu et le souffle haletant du natté.

Le fixant avec un grand sourire, Duo l'attira à lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Trowa accepta l'étreinte mais quand il sentit le jeune homme l'attirer plus contre lui et relever ses jambes pour lui entourer la taille, il se redressa, incertain de bien comprendre le message.

-Duo ?

-Ne t'arrête pas maintenant Tro, je veux te sentir en moi.

Alors Trowa entama la phase la plus sérieuse de la soirée : Faire Duo sien.

Il se pencha vers le visage aimé et l'embrassa tandis que sa main descendait au bas de son corps, au niveau de son intimité. Sans rompre le baiser, il introduisit un doigt, Duo se raidit et mordit violemment la lèvre du soldat. Il cassa le baiser et poussa un gémissement plaintif quand le doigt entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Doucement, Trowa se pencha sur lui et déposa de léger baiser sur sa tempe et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes quand il introduisit un second doigt. Duo se crispa fortement et griffa les omoplates de son amant. Voyant plus de douleur que de plaisir sur le visage du natté, Trowa retira ses doigts et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Duo.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Souplement, le soldat se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune homme complètement perdu au milieu du salon. Mais Trowa revint rapidement, un tube en main. Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-C'est du lubrifiant, cela rendra l'acte moins douloureux pour toi, lui murmura-t-il en reprenant sa place au creux de ses bras.

À ses mots, le natté rougit et le regarda enduire ses doigts du produit transparent. Puis il sentit à nouveau un doigt pénétrer un lui, suivit d'un second. Duo se crispa de nouveau, mais la douleur était moins forte, et le mouvement plus glissant et plus frais.

-Détend-toi mon cœur, lui chuchota le châtain.

Duo suivit son conseil et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fixer les prunelles émeraude de son amant. Un troisième doigt rejoignit ses compagnons, et Duo commença à réagir doucement quand il sentit les doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui. Puis soudain une explosion de plaisir se produisit dans son corps qui se cambra de lui-même, en poussant un cri de plaisir. Haletant de plus en plus, ses hanches imprimèrent un mouvement complétant celui des doigts. Le voyant enfin prêt, Trowa les retira et se déshabilla rapidement et se prépara pour pénétrer dans son amant. D'une poussée unique, il entra, arrachant un léger cri à Duo. Il patienta un instant, le temps que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence puis débuta un long et lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Duo écarta un peu plus les jambes et incita Trowa à accélérer. Puis ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans une bulle de plaisir et d'amour.

Alors que Trowa accélérait de plus en plus ses coups de rein, les soupirs de Duo se changèrent en cri de plaisir quand son amant entreprit de calquer ses mouvements sur son sexe. Puis ce fut blanc tout autour de lui, plus rien d'autre n'existait mis à part le corps de Trowa contre le sien, en lui.

Il se libéra entre eux dans un cri de jouissance, tandis que le soldat atteignait lui aussi l'orgasme en se libérant au plus profond du corps de Duo. Épuisé et en sueur, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amant qui l'accueillit contre lui pour quelques minutes de récupération.

Il se retira de l'intimité de Duo et s'allongea à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence du salon, seulement troubler par le crépitement du feu de cheminée. Duo était toujours collé à son amant, profitant du moment, et ce dernier ne cessait de passer et repasser le bout de ses doigts sur ses hanches en de légères carresses.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Trowa. Moi aussi.

À suivre…

**Shalimar : Enfin fini ce chapitre, je crois que ça était le plus dur jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai beaucoup bloqué sur le lemon.**

**Duo, sautant au cou de Shalimar : Moi je l'adore !!! Tu recommence quand tu veux !**

**Shalimar : Duo lâche-moi. Puis faisant le tour de la chambre des yeux. Ben sont ou les autres ?**

**Trowa : Ben Quatre s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain en disant que tu l'aimais pas, Wufei essaye d'escalader les barbelés que t'as installés sur les grilles, et Heero a dit qu'il allait se suicider.**

**Shalimar : Je vois. Oh, c'est pas grave, toute façon j'ai pas besoin d'eux pour le prochain chapitre. Mais bon quand même, Tro va consoler Quat-chan et toi Duo va voir Heero.**

**Duo : Ouep ! Et pour Wuffy on fait quoi ?**

**Shalimar : Il ne passera jamais les barbelés, puis sinon je lâcherais les chiens pour qu'il revienne.**

**Si ce chapitre vous a plus ou déplu, faites le moi savoir….**


	6. chapitre 6

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Gayana :** Merci pour ta review. Désolé pour le problème de chapitre, j'ai pas trop compris ce qui ce passé, mais bon, c'est arrangé maintenant. Pour Wufei, tu n'as qu'à lire la suite….

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 6**

Ce matin-là, Duo se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, et cette sensation était due aux bras qui lui enserrait la taille et le collaient contre un torse solide. Duo laissa échapper un sourire avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au cours de la nuit, ils avaient rejoint la chambre de Trowa, et nul doute qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Duo passerait toutes ses nuits dans celle-ci.

Il se retourna doucement et observa son amant dormir. Trowa avait l'air si serein, si heureux. À cette pensée, il réalisa alors qu'à l'avenir, ils devraient être prudents car si jamais les supérieurs de Trowa venaient à apprendre qu'ils étaient amants, nul doute qu'ils subiraient sûrement le même sort que les juifs. Pourquoi ce monde injuste l'empêchait-il toujours de vivre heureux ?

Le réveil de Trowa mis fin à ses sombres pensées, Duo le regarda et lui sourit. Il allait parler quand deux lèvres chaudes l'en empêchèrent.

-Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ?

-Merveilleusement bien, ronronna Duo.

-Hum. Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit-déjeuner au lit ?

-Mais, tu ne vas pas à la caserne aujourd'hui ?

-Idiot, on est jeudi, c'est mon jour de repos.

-Alors, tu restes avec moi ?

-Oui. Mais d'abord, le petit-déj. Ne bouge pas.

Un dernier baiser, et le soldat partit en quête de nourriture. Duo se rallongea et fixa le plafond. Il repensa aux évènements de cette nuit, et rougit monstrueusement. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir ce genre de choses, son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était immoral et sale, Trowa lui avait agréablement prouvé le contraire. Son père ? Serait-il content pour lui s'il le voyait ainsi ? Sûrement, tout comme Wufei.

Un poids se posant à ses côtés le sortit de ses réflexions. Trowa s'installait, un plateau bien garni entre eux, ils mangèrent de bon appétit, entre deux baisers.

-Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Ben…. Je sais pas. Et toi ?

-Non, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de satisfaire la moindre de tes demandes. Alors, tu de quoi as-tu envie ?

-N'importe quelle demande, hein ?

-Hn.

-Alors, j'aimerais… Passer toute la journée au lit avec toi !

-En voilà une demande indécente. Mais à vos ordres monsieur !

Et Trowa emprisonna le corps désirable de son amant entre ses bras et entreprit de ranimer la flamme de la nuit passée.

La salle était bondée et bruyante. À croire que tous les voyageurs du pays s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Depuis ce matin, Wufei n'arrêtait pas de travailler, et c'est avec lassitude qu'il débuta le service du soir.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il travaillait pour Lucrésia, et jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait connu une telle cadence.

La fatigue se faisait sentir ainsi qu'une grande migraine. Il servit une table d'une personne, mais un geste maladroit de sa part lui fit renverser le contenu de l'assiette sur la robe d'une jeune femme.

-Kuso ! Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment…

Il leva les yeux et rencontra deux prunelles bleues claires implantées sur un visage magnifique aux traits de poupée

-… Navré

-Vous pourriez faire attention ! S'écria la jeune femme blonde avec humeur.

Mais Wufei trouvait que la colère l'a rendait plus belle encore.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé !

La jeune femme releva la tête et fixa le jeune serveur face à elle.

-Ce n'est pas si grave ! Fit-elle en détournant les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

-Je vous apporte tout de suite une nouvelle assiette.

Un peu troublé par la jeune femme, Wufei battit en retraite vers les cuisines, les joues en feu, et le cœur en émois. Mais qui était cette femme ? Lui qui n'avait rien ressenti de particulier pour une autre personne que Meiran, sa défunte fiancée, se trouvait incapable de rester serein devant une onna.

Tant bien que mal, il retourna en salle et apporta l'assiette promise. Elle le remercia d'un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du chinois.

Ciel ! Il tombait amoureux ? Comme ça ? Au premier regard ?

L'Asiatique nia l'information. Le coup de foudre n'existait que dans les films, il ne ressentait qu'une attirance pour elle, c'est tout. Rien de plus.

Il continua courageusement son service, attendant avec impatience l'heure de la débauche, et essayant d'oublier la présence troublante de cette jeune femme. Après tout, elle n'était que de passage ici. Et il n'était pas obligé de la voir tous les jours durant son séjour.

Cependant, le hasard voulu le contraire.

Pressé par un client, un jeune serveur renversa de l'eau devant l'entrée des cuisines et ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer. Revenant avec un plateau chargé, Wufei ne s'en rendit pas compte et effectua une glissade spectaculaire, se retrouvant les fesses à terre, faisant voler plateau et assiette. La totalité de la salle se tourna vers lui, Wufei serait mort de honte mais la douleur à sa cheville droite était trop grande pour qu'il s'en souci. Lucrésia s'approcha de lui.

-Wufei, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Ma cheville !

Lucrécia tata là-dite cheville, mais ne s'attira qu'un cri étouffé et un regard noir de la part du chinois. C'est alors que la jeune femme de tout à l'heure s'approcha.

-Je suis médecin. Je peux voir ?

Noin et Wufei la regardèrent un instant, et la patronne hocha la tête.

-Allez-y Mademoiselle Pô.

Le médecin s'agenouilla près de Wufei et releva le pantalon pour poser ses mains sur la cheville. Wufei devint très vite rouge, et pendant un instant oublia la douleur. Mais pendant un instant, car une pression plus forte que les autres lui arracha un autre cri.

-Je vois. Elle est seulement foulée, mais il lui faut un minimum de soin et de repos. Pouvez-vous le conduire à sa chambre ?

-Bien sûr.

Lucrecia fit signe à deux serveurs d'approcher et ensemble, ils conduisirent l'infirma jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposèrent sur le lit. Wufei soupira de soulagement, mais sa respiration se coupa à nouveau quand il remarqua que la femme blonde les avait suivis.

-Enlevez votre pantalon !

-Qu… Quoi ?

Au cri offusqué du chinois, la doctoresse leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pitié, ne me jouez pas les hommes pudiques. Vous avez besoin de soin, alors vous enlevez votre pantalon ou je le fais moi-même !

Au ton autoritaire de la jeune femme, Wufei sut qu'elle en serait capable. Tant bien que mal, il obéit, essayant de ne pas trop réveiller la douleur.

-J'aurais pu faire le bandage moi-même mademoiselle, maugréa Wufei pour la forme.

-Appelez-moi Sally, et on ne conteste pas les décisions du médecin.

Wufei ne rajouta rien. Sally ? C'était un très joli nom qui lui allait très bien. Il la laissa faire son bandage.

-Voilà, mais interdiction de marcher pendant minimum une semaine. Je repasserai vous voir demain.

-Hn. Merci made… Sally.

Sally lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et sortit, laissant un Wufei totalement sur les nuages, attendant impatiemment la venue de son médecin préféré .

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il restait dans sa chambre, bougeant le moins possible, mais là, l'inactivité le pesait. Le seul avantage qu'il y voyait, c'était que Sally venait le voir tous les jours. Ils avaient appris à mieux faire connaissance, et il en était ressortit que Sally était un ancien médecin militaire, mais que c'est idéaux n'allait pas à l'encontre de ceux de ses supérieurs, elle avait donc démissionné pour se consacrer aux populations dans le besoin, offrant des soins gratuits si nécessaire. Elle était venue ici en vacance pour deux semaines, avant de partir en France ou elle comptait ouvrir un cabinet médical. Au fil des jours, ils se rapprochaient inexorablement, si bien que ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ils se déclarèrent leurs amours.

-Trowa ! Tu es en retard, cela fait des heures que je t'attends.

À peine eut-il mis un pied à l'intérieur que Trowa se reçut une tornade nattée en pleine face. Depuis quelques jours, Duo était survolté à l'approche de Noël, et ce soir, ils devaient décorer le sapin ensemble.

-J'ai seulement dix minutes de retards Duo ! Le sermonna le soldat.

-Mais c'est…

Pour couper-court aux jérémiades insouciantes de son amant, Trowa l'embrassa passionnément. Duo se laissa aller au baiser et enlaça sa taille pour l'approcher plus près de lui. Innocemment, il passa ses mains son l'uniforme mais Trowa le stoppa.

-Je croyais que tu voulais décorer le sapin ?

-Hn. Grogna Duo.

Il se décolla presque à contrecœur, et se dirigea vers le salon ou trônait un sapin entièrement dépourvu de décoration.

-Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans la cave comme déco ! S'exclama Duo en désignant un carton.

-Parfait.

Ils se mirent à l'œuvre de bon cœur, même si parfois, l'attitude de Duo dérivait un peu. Soudain, un petit soldat en bois attira son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Trowa releva la tête pour voir de quoi parlait son amant, et vit le soldat. Il s'approcha de Duo et s'assit derrière lui, l'attirant contre son torse.

-C'est mon père qui me l'avait fabriqué quand j'étais petit. Fit-il d'une voix remplie d'émotion.

-Il te ressemble.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Maintenant, tu es mon petit soldat de bois ! Murmura Duo en piquant les lèvres de son amant.

Trowa accentua son baiser et bientôt, les mains se faufilèrent sous les vêtements inutiles.

Quelques heures plus tard, deux âmes mis à nu profitait du calme de la soirée. Trowa ne se lassait plus d'embrasser la peau diaphane du cou de son amant, et ce dernier passait et repassait la main dans les cheveux châtains du soldat.

-Mon contrat pour l'armée arrive à sa fin.

-Ah bon ?

-J'avais signé pour cinq ans renouvelables.

-Oh. Tu vas devoir signer un nouveau contrat alors.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Trowa ?

-Nous entrons dans une phase décisive. La guerre est imminente. Si je signe, je n'aurais plus le choix, et je ne veux pas partir au front.

-Mais je croyais que tous les hommes étaient requis ?

-Oui, mais il y a des exceptions, et je vais prendre une retraite anticipée.

-C'est vrai ? Plus d'armée ? S'exclama Duo, d'un air ravi.

-Plus d'armée !

Tout à sa joie, le natté se jeta au cou de son amant, et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Que dirais-tu de la France ? Demanda le soldat, une fois les lèvres libérées.

Duo releva la tête peu sûr de comprendre les paroles de Trowa.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et si on quittait l'Allemagne ? Je ne veux pas rester dans ce pays qui te cause du tort.

-Trowa…

-Alors ?

-Oui. Ça serait merveilleux !

À suivre….


	7. chapitre 7

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 7**

Wufei était allongé dans le lit, et fixait le plafond d'un air concentré. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, plongeant la chambre dans une douce obscurité. Il se laissait aller à de sombres souvenirs, pensant à son frère, son père, sa vie en Allemagne, cette partie de lui qu'il aimerait plus que tout oublié. Oublié la perte de sa famille.

Un corps remua un peu et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Wufei baissa le regard et observa un instant le visage paisible de Sally. Sa douce Sally. Ils avaient passé des moments merveilleux et inoubliables, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il avait des origines allemandes. Elle le croyait entièrement chinois, et il ne l'avait pas démenti. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il était originaire de ce pays qui menait le monde à la guerre, il avait eu peur de la perdre, de gâcher le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient. Les deux semaines étaient pratiquement écoulées, et dans quelques jours, Sally repartirait vers sa vie. Loin de lui.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Visiblement, elle non plus ne dormait pas.

-A rien.

-Wufei !

Le jeune homme soupira. Son amante le connaissait parfaitement bien.

-Je pensais à ton prochain départ.

-Ah.

Elle hésita un instant, puis formula le souhait qu'il lui tenait à cœur depuis quelques temps. Vu que le sujet était lancé…

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ?

-Sally !

-Rien que tous les deux. Rien ne nous en empêche !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Je sais que tu me caches des choses, mais je m'en fiche. Je t'aime Wufei, je ne veux pas te laisser.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. D'accord ?

Sally soupira mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ici ? Son père et Duo étaient morts, il n'avait aucune famille. Quel genre de vie pourrait-il mener ici ? Serveur à vie ? Est-ce vraiment le genre de vie qu'il voulait ? Ah, si son frère le voyait, il se marrerait comme une baleine.

Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son bonheur. Plus rien ne l'attachait ici, mis à part de mauvais souvenirs. Plus il serait loin, et mieux il se sentirait.

De toute manière, la guerre était imminente. Si il restait ici, il serait obligé de voir tous les jours des soldats allemands qui prendront possession des lieux. Ceux responsable de la mort de son père et de son frère. Jamais il ne pourrait le supporter. Il restait ici, parce qu'une part au fond de lui espérait encore. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était seul, maintenant.

-La France, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal après tout ! Murmura-t-il.

Sally releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard. Wufei sourit et acquiesça silencieusement.

À lui, maintenant de tout mettre en œuvre pour que son bonheur ne soit pas éphémère.

Duo somnolait paisiblement dans les bras de Trowa sur le canapé. Ils avaient passé un Noël fantastique, après l'annonce de Trowa, ils s'étaient échangé leurs cadeaux. Duo lui avait offert recueille de poésie, lecture préféré du soldat. Et ce dernier lui avait offert une petite croix en argent qui avait mis les larmes aux yeux au natté. Puis ils avaient dégusté le repas cuisinait par Duo et s'était installé sur le canapé. Une soirée tranquille. Mais une soirée qui valait beaucoup aux yeux des deux amants.

Soudain, troublant le calme de la nuit, une alarme déchirante retentit au loin. L'alarme de la base militaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le bruit d'une explosion couvrit la réponse de Trowa. À ce bruit, ils comprirent tous les deux la situation.

-Ils bombardent la ville. Duo, va te mettre à l'abri. Vite ! Le pressa Trowa.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Ou vas-tu ?

-Ils vont avoir besoin de tous les hommes !

-Trowa, non, n'y va pas !

-Ne t'en fais pas, et mets-toi à l'abri.

Sur un dernier baiser, Trowa partit. Duo resta quelques instant debout dans le vestibule, mais quand une explosion fit trembler légèrement la maison, il se dirigea vers la cave, qui fut durant la première guerre mondiale un abri antinucléaire.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta dans la cave, mais le bruit des explosions n'en finissais plus. Il finit par s'endormir au petit matin, enroulé dans une vielle couverture. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut pour remarquer que les bombardements étaient terminés, et que Trowa n'était toujours pas rentré. Attendant encore une heure, il décida finalement de se rendre à la base. Dans la rue, la débâcle était au rendez-vous, l'étendu des dégâts étaient impressionnants, mais arrivé à l'enceinte de la caserne, il remarqua avec effroi que c'était elle, qui avait été le plus touché. Les soldats s'occupaient des blessés, mais Duo n'aperçut pas Trowa. Il finit par demander à un officier.

-Je cherche le lieutenant Barton. Ou est-il ?

L'officier ne répondit pas, mais montra d'un signe de tête la partie Ouest de la caserne.

Celle réservée aux corps. Le cœur de Duo manqua un battement, Trowa ne pouvait pas être…… Non, il devait seulement relever le nom des victimes, ou une chose dans ce genre. Mais il n'était pas mort !!

Duo avança comme un somnambule parmi les corps. Ils n'avaient pas été recouverts d'un drap, et bien vite, la vue du sang devint insupportable à Duo.

Soudain, il le vit. Les yeux grands ouverts, le visage couvert de sang, allongés aux côtés de ces compagnons d'armes.

Quelques chose en Duo se brisa et il tomba à genoux près de son amant. Son visage gauche était en sang ainsi que son épaule, une bombe avait dû exploser près de lui. Ce ne fut que quand ils commencèrent à enlever les corps pour les renvoyer dans leurs familles ou les jeter dans la fosse commune que Duo rentra chez lui. Chez Trowa. Il erra dans la maison comme une âme en peine. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre à présent, il ne voulait pas rester dans cette demeure qui était encore empreinte de Lui. Il se dirigea vers la cave, pour ne plus en sortir. Pendant des jours, oubliant la faim qui le taraudait, il resta là, aussi à même le sol à penser et repenser à Trowa, à le maudire d'être parti ce soir-là, de l'avoir abandonné. Puis passé le moment de tristesse et colère, survint un grand vide en lui. Il passa de nombreux jours dans cette cave, dans le noir, attendant la mort. Il voulait mourir. Rejoindre celui qu'il aimait, retrouver son père et Wufei.

Un bruit au-dessus de sa tête, le remua. Quelqu'un était dans la maison. Dressant l'oreille, il écouta. Des S.S !

-Va voir dans la cave !

Une panique sourde s'empara de Duo. L'envie de mourir était grande, mais il ne voulait pas finir en les griffes des S.S.

Regroupant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se traîna jusque dans un coin sombre, derrière des étagères. Et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pas du soldat se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Et le S.S fit son apparition. Il fit un tour rapide des yeux, et Duo retint sa respiration, le soldat fureta durant plusieurs longues minutes, puis son collègue l'appela et il remonta. Duo attendit que les bruits à l'étage cessent pour sortir de sa cachette. La peur se dissipa un peu. Il se laissa tomber à terre et ferma brièvement les yeux.

_« Un bateau part chaque semaine en direction de l'Amérique. Prend-le. »_

La voix de son père. La phrase qu'il lui avait dite avant de partir avec Wufei.

Il devait le faire ! Pour son père et pour le reste ! Il devait survivre, il devait quitter l'Allemagne le plus vite possible. Trowa l'aurait voulu.

Sur un sursaut d'énergie, il entreprit de remonter dans la maison. Il confectionna rapidement un petit baluchon avec des vêtements et l'argent de son père. Au moment de partir, il se ravisa et se dirigea vers le salon. Il détacha le petit soldat en bois et le mit dans le sac. Il y rajouta également une photo de son amant. Son dernier souvenir.

D'un pas faible, et la tête dissimuler dans la capuche de son manteau, il se dirigea vers le port.

À suivre…

**Shalimar : Voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre. Cet fic avance plus vite que prévue !**

**Trowa : Tu m'as tué !! J'arrive pas à le croire !!**

**Heero : niark niark !! Bien fait.**

**Shalimar : Ben il le fallait Tro. Désolé.**

**Quatre : Et moi ?**

**Shalimar : Tu vas faire ta première apparition Q-chan.**

**Quatre : Chouette !**

**Heero : Quoi ? Et moi ?**

**Shalimar : Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas compris, l'histoire se concentre autour de Duo et de Wufei. Pas autour de toi !**

**Duo : Maintenant que tu as fait de moi un petit chouinard, tu vas encore me faire souffrir ?**

**Shalimar : On verra selon mon humeur !**


	8. chapitre 8

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 8**

Quatre Raberba Winner sortit de la chambre de sa jeune sœur. Depuis quelques temps, l'hôpital était bondé, surtout depuis que d'immigrés d'Allemagne arrivaient. Quatre retint un mouvement d'humeur quand encore une fois, on le bouscula. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la polémique de son pays. On était en Amérique, seuls les Américains devraient y résider. Qu'ils repartent en Allemagne, ces va-nu-pieds, ils avaient qu'à y réfléchir avant de voter pour Hitler, maintenant, les juifs s'en mordaient les doigts. Voilà maintenant qu'ils venaient ici, chercher refuge, mais où va le monde ?

Tel était la façon de penser de ce jeune américain, d'origine arabe. À la tête de la Winner Industrie, il avait vingt-neuf sœurs, et était le seul fils de la famille. Mais Quatre n'était pas le seul à penser de cette façon, beaucoup d'autres américains avaient ce genre de raisonnement.

Il traversa d'un pas rapide la pièce où s'entassaient tous ces gens, mais il stoppa son avancé. À quelques mètres de lui, couché sur un lit, un jeune homme regardait avec tristesse le bout de ciel qu'il apercevait. Quatre vit tellement de tristesse sur ce beau visage qu'il en fut réellement touché. Il s'approcha d'une infirmière.

-Excusez-moi. Connaissez-vous le jeune homme là-bas ?

L'infirmière regarda d'un œil morne le lit désigné.

-Le quatre-vingt-sept ? Aucune idée. Mais il revient de loin.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est un de ces immigrés. On l'a trouvé à moitié mort dans la cale du bateau. Il n'avait pas été nourri depuis plusieurs jours. Sûrement un de ces juifs qui à échappé aux camps d'extermination.

-C'est affreux.

-Les personnes chargé de les parrainer ont tenté de l'aider. Mais il ne parle pas. À personne.

-Il est muet ?

-Non, seulement blessé. À son âge, il a dû vivre des moments éprouvant.

-Merci.

Quatre savait qu'il aurait dû partir, mais ses pas le guidèrent vers le lit de ce jeune homme. Bien qu'il soit un peu pâle et amaigri, il gardait un certain charme. Surtout ces yeux. Sur le coup, Quatre ne sut dire de quelle couleur était ses yeux, mais il sut qu'ils étaient uniques.

Sentant une présence approcher, le jeune homme tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, et l'observa quelques seconde avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

Quatre ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, et s'assit sur la chaise auprès de lui.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner. Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

Duo tourna la tête vers lui, et le regarda d'un air las avant de soupirer d'agacement. Puis il continua à l'ignorer.

-Je suis venu voir ma sœur. Elle a accouché la veille de Noël d'un petit garçon.

-…

-D'ailleurs, elle l'a appelé Noël.

Duo fut forcé d'écouter la rengaine de cet homme. Quel besoin avait-il de venir le voir pour lui conter son bonheur ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait le laisser tranquille ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de Noël ? Plus jamais il ne voulait entendre parler de cette fête. Plus jamais !!!

Trowa !

L'image de son amant s'interposa à son esprit, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

Quatre voulu lui essuyer la joue du revers de sa main, mais Duo le repoussa violemment.

-Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Cria-t-il.

Duo se mit sur le côté et lui tourna le dos. Lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il gênait.

Bien que Quatre soit un peu choqué par ce brusque mouvement d'humeur, il n'en montra rien et s'exécuta. Mais il se promit de revenir. Cet homme l'intriguait, il semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de chose, bien qu'il soit à peine plus âgé que lui. Dix-huit ans tout au plus. Quatre se dit qu'il l'aiderait. Si vraiment cet inconnu était un juif, il avait dû vivre beaucoup de malheur.

Le lendemain matin, et les jours qui suivirent, Quatre rendit donc visite à ce jeune homme. Bien que celui-ci ne lui parlait toujours pas, il lui faisait la conversation. Puis vint le jour, où il fut enfin rétabli. Quatre était là, quand le médecin était venu le voir. Il était en parfaite santé, il pouvait donc quittait l'établissement.

Bien que le jeune homme ne dit rien, Quatre avait bien vu une lueur de panique dans ses yeux violets.

-Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'as nulle part où aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo le regarda dans les yeux, et hocha doucement la tête.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas ce jeune homme blond, sa présence le rassurait même si il ne le montrait pas. Il avait l'impression d'exister quand il lui parlait.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu sais, j'ai un grand appartement avec deux chambres et je suis à la recherche d'un colocataire. Tu pourrais venir t'y installer.

Duo lui lança un regard méfiant.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis, est-ce que j'ai vraiment le profil d'un violeur ou autre ?

Duo nia de la tête.

-Tu peux me faire confiance. Puis, je t'aiderais à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Duo ne savait que faire. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que quelqu'un lui venait en aide. Mais devait-il accepter ? Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. On était presque fin janvier, la saison était encore froide pour dormir dehors.

Il regarda à nouveau Quatre, et hocha la tête.

-Tu acceptes, c'est vrai ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Je vais m'occuper de tes papiers de sortie. Tu peux te préparer seul ?

Duo secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'oui. Au moment ou le blond allait s'éloigner, il lui attrapa le poignet.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il.

Quatre lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, et s'éloigna.

À suivre…

**Shalimar : Ok, pour un chapitre, l'est un peu court.**

**Quatre : Il t'a fallu quand même 7 chapitres avant de me faire apparaître !!**

**Shalimar : Ben de quoi tu te plains ? Tu vas vivre avec Duo, c'est pas la belle vie ça ?**

**Quatre : hn --**

**Wufei : T'as fini de jouer avec moi ? Je ne vais plus souffrir ?**

**Shalimar : Euh…. Je sais pas. Je réfléchirais à la question.**

**Duo : Je l'adore cette fic, mais c marrant, elle me rappelle quelque chose ?**

**Shalimar (regarde ailleurs) : Ah ouais ?**

**Duo : Dis-moi, tu te serais aidé d'un film par hasard ?**

**Shalimar : Arg, démasqué !!! Ok, tu m'as eut Dudu. J'ai reprisl'histoire d'un film, mais que veux-tu, je l'avais trouvé tellement beau !! Et vous ? Vous avez une idée de quel film il s'agit ?**


	9. chapitre 9

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 9**

Le soir même, Duo pénétra dans l'appartement de Quatre. Le natté fut subjugué, tant de luxe ! Il s'était imaginé une demeure comme celle de Trowa, simple mais accueillante, mais là ! Ca respirait la richesse, allant du simple tapis d'orient aux lustres en cristaux. Duo en fut étonné et le montra bien.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, pas vrai ?

Il se tourna vers le blond et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-La Winner Industrie rapporte pas mal d'argent, tu as devant toi, l'héritier de la famille Winner, l'une des familles les plus riches des Amériques.

Duo ne connaissait pas cette famille, les affaires ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, et encore moins celle concernant d'autres pays.

-Je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

Quatre le précéda et Duo se retrouva dans une grande chambre, offrant une vue magnifique sur le reste de la ville. Le lit était grand et avait l'air confortable, un bureau était disposé dans un coin et une grande armoire en acajou. Une trop grande armoire pour le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait.

-Je te laisse t'installer. On mange dans une heure.

Duo acquiesça.

-Au fait, maintenant que tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, peut-être accepterais-tu de me dire ton nom ?

-Duo. Duo…. Maxwell.

-Heureux de faire ta connaissance Duo Maxwell.

Et Quatre sortit enfin. Duo soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il observa la ville. New York. Elle avait l'air à la fois triste et dynamique. Les gens ne se préoccupaient pas de la guerre, ils continuaient à vivre, insouciants.

Une heure plus tard, il rejoignit Quatre dans ce qui devait sûrement être la salle à manger. Ce dernier était attablé devant une assiette et lisait un journal. Quand il l'entendit approcher, il leva la tête et sourit.

-Duo ! Assis-toi, je t'en prie !

Le natté se sentit obligé d'accepter. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'impressionnait, il devait être un homme d'affaire redoutable.

Une vielle femme les servit copieusement, et Duo débuta le repas avec peu d'appétit. À l'hôpital, les infirmières l'avaient obligé à se nourrir, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Mais pour ne pas froisser son hôte, il se força, bien que son estomac fut contre.

Quatre le regarda faire, puis esquissa un petit sourire. Son invité retrouvait un peu d'appétit. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de l'interroger un peu.

-Tu viens d'Allemagne, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo le regarda un moment, surpris par la question. Sans parler, il hocha la tête, mais arrêta de manger.

-Tu as de la famille quelque part ?

-Non… Ils ont été … Tués.

-Je suis désolé. Tu as dû vivres des moments pénibles. J'ai entendu parler des traitements que les Allemands faisaient subir aux… à des gens comme toi.

Duo releva soudainement la tête. Quatre le croyait juif ! Il décida de ne pas le contredire. Après tout, qui sait comment il réagirait s'il apprenait qu'il était allemand. Enfin moitié allemand, vu que sa mère était américaine.

-Demain matin, je te conduirais à l'ambassade américaine. Ils te fourniront des papiers et le statut de réfugié de guerre, ainsi que la nationalité américaine. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de ces foutus soldats allemands maintenant.

Bien que Duo ne portait pas vraiment l'armée allemande dans son cœur, les paroles de Quatre lui firent mal. Trowa était un soldat. Il était allemand. Il faisait parti du lot, et Quatre l'insultait. Il n'avait pas le droit, mais il préféra se taire. Il se leva un peu brusquement et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'écroula sous son lit. Il éclata en sanglot. Des sanglots déchirants, sortant du plus profond de son cœur. Ces derniers pleurs. Il n'avait plus le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait relever la tête et faire face avec honneur, comme son père lui avait appris à faire.

Les hommes ne pleurent pas !

Il sentit une présence auprès de lui, et une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Calme-toi Duo. Je suis désolé, j'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça.

Duo ne répondit pas, mais se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être toucher. Il ne voulait pas que Cet homme le touche. Il n'appartenait qu'un à un seul homme.

Quatre finit par le laissait seul, et Duo s'endormit.

La salle était bondée et bruyante, et tous les guichets étaient pris d'assaut. Duo se sentait mal à l'aise parmi cette foule venue d'Allemagne, comme lui. Il ne savait plus aller, ni quoi faire. Quatre lui avait à peu près indiqué où il devait se rendre à l'intérieur, et lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner, mais Duo avait refusé net. Après s'être fait renseigner plusieurs fois, il réussit à trouver le service compétent. Il dut patienter un petit moment avant qu'une jeune femme le reçut.

-Bon, d'après votre acte de naissance, votre mère est américaine. Mais cela ne vous donne pas le statut d'américain, étant donné que vous avez été enregistré à votre naissance sous le nom de votre père, qui lui était allemand.

-Donc, je reste allemand ?

-Oui. Écoutez, beaucoup de gens ressentent une haine envers les Allemands, alors si vous voulez un conseil, ne parlez pas de votre passé et épousez une jeune femme américaine. Et devenait ainsi américain, c'est le seul moyen qu'il vous reste.

-C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ?

-Je peux faire fournir un passeport américain à durée limitée. Votre statut de réfugié prendra fin dans un an, à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Et au bout de cette année ? Qu'arrivera-t-il ?

-Vous serez obligé de retourner en Allemagne.

-Je vois.

La jeune femme lui remit un papier avec un tampon rouge, ainsi qu'une carte d'identité au nom de Maxwell.

-Revenez dans deux semaines pour récupérer votre attestation confirmant votre statut de réfugié.

Duo s'apprêta à partir quant au dernier moment il se ravisa.

-C'est vous qui vous chargez de tous ceux qui immigrent ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'auriez pas eu un jeune homme du nom d'Heero Yuy il y a quelques mois ?

La jeune femme attrapa un classeur et vérifia.

-Non, je suis désolé. Il n'y a personne de ce nom.

-Merci.

Et Duo sortit. Il rejoignit Quatre qui l'attendait dehors et rentrèrent.

-Alors ? Interrogea le blond.

-Tout est arrangé. Mentit Duo.

-C'est bien. Bon, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver un travail. Tu faisais quoi avant ?

Là, Duo ne savait plus quoi répondre. Avant que son père ne meure, il était à l'école, et quand Trowa l'a recueilli, il ne faisait rien.

-Je… J'étais à l'université.

-Oui, bien sur, tu n'as pas vraiment l'âge pour travailler. Quelque âge as-tu au fait ?

-J'aurais dix-huit ans dans deux mois.

-Hn. Il y a une très bonne école à…

-Non ! Je vais travailler.

-Mais…

-Je n'y allais plus de toute façon.

-Oh. Je comprends. Écoute, je peux te trouver un emploi dans ma société. Tu pourrais t'occuper du standard ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Murmura Duo d'un air las.

C'est ainsi qu'il débuta une nouvelle vie. Le travail que lui avait proposé Quatre était un peu ennuyant, il devait répondre au téléphone toute la journée, si bien que le soir il avait mal au crane. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, était l'attitude du blond.

Duo voyait bien qu'il ne laissait pas Quatre indifférent, cela se voyait dans la manière qu'il avait de lui parler ou de s'occuper de lui. Mais il ne se sentait pas près à engager une nouvelle relation. Il ne ressentait rien envers le blond, si ce n'est une profonde gratitude.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ce que redouta Duo arriva. Quatre lui fit une déclaration en bonne et due forme, et le natté ne sut que penser. Aussi, il garda le silence et quitta l'appartement, laissant un Quatre blessé.

Il ne revint qu'à la nuit tombée, Quatre était déjà dans sa chambre, et Duo se rendit dans la sienne. Il avait réfléchi durant toute la soirée.

Il n'éprouvait rien pour Quatre, et ça, il en était certain. Et il ne ressentirait jamais rien.

Mais il était riche. Il ne voulait pas profiter de sa richesse, mais le blond avait assez d'influence pour lui faire obtenir une nationalité américaine à la fin du bail.

Mais devrait-il pour cela rester enchaîné à cet homme durant tout ce temps ?

Devait-il se forcer à l'aimer ?

Mais c'était la seule solution s'il ne voulait pas repartir en Allemagne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit en petite boite. Se trouvait à l'intérieur, le livre de son père, et le reste de l'argent, le soldat en bois de Trowa et la photo.

Il prit le soldat de bois et plongea dans ces souvenirs. Il repartit en arrière, durant ces moments il était heureux.

_« Je t'aime Duo »_

_« Maintenant, tu es mon petit soldat de bois_._ »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, et mets-toi à l'abri.»_

Sentant les larmes arrivaient, il inspira profondément, et reposa le soldat. Il attrapa la photo, et caressa du bout des doigts le contour du visage de Trowa.

-Je suis désolé. Mais il le faut. Murmura-t-il.

Il pénétra lentement dans la chambre de Quatre et s'approcha silencieusement.

Quatre dormait, et Duo s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le réveilla.

-Quatre ?

Le blond émit une faible protestation, et ouvrit les yeux.

-Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce que…. ?

Duo l'empêcha de parler en apposant un doigt sur lèvre de Quatre et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. D'abord étonné, Quatre finit par répondre avec fougue au baiser de Duo, et l'attira sur le lit.

Duo savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait ce qui arriverait si il entrait dans cette chambre, pour cette raison, il ne protesta pas quand Quatre entreprit de le déshabiller.

Le blond déposa de nombreux baisers sur son cou, ses épaules avant de descendre progressivement sur son torse. Il s'attarda un petit moment autour du nombril, avant d'entreprendre une descente vertigineuse directement vers son entrejambe.

Duo tentait de retenir ses gémissements, il avait honte. Honte d'éprouver du plaisir avec un autre homme que Trowa.

Quatre prit en bouche sa virilité. Il la savoura un petit moment, avant de recueillir l'essence de vie de Duo. S'essuyant la bouche, il remonta embrasser son amant tout en lui remontant ses jambes dans une position stratégique. Il fit pénétrer un doigt afin de préparer un tant soit peu Duo. Voyant son aman réagir positivement, il en fit rentrer deux autres, et entreprit de les bouger.

Assez impatient de le posséder enfin, Quatre retira ses doigts et le pénétra. Duo se crispa un peu sous l'intrusion, mais le blond lui fit oublier la douleur en entreprenant des caresses stratégiques sur le sexe du natté tout en débutant un va et vient à l'intérieur de lui.

Duo ferma les yeux, et laissa le plaisir l'envahir. Son esprit était repartis en Allemagne. Il imagina qu'il faisait l'amour avec Trowa, dans leur maison, loin des affres de la guerre, mais il savait que cela ne serait plus jamais plaisir. Inconsciemment, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux clos, alors que Quatre augmentait ses coups de rein. Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se cambra dans un cri silencieux, tandis que son amant se libéré en lui.

Épuisé, Quatre se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant, tout en l'embrassant tendrement, il essuya du revers des doigts les larmes de Duo qui commençait déjà à s'endormir.

À suivre….

**Shalimar : Je commence un peu à la trouver répétitive cette fic. Duo se fait héberger et il couche avec son logeur.**

**Duo : Ben c'est bien, non ?**

**Shalimar : Pervers.**

**Duo : Toute façon, tu ne fais que suivre le contexte du film.**

**Shalimar : C'est vrai, mais bon….**

**Heero : Dis donc, il va coucher encore avec beaucoup de monde MON Duo ?**

**Shalimar : A voir.**

**Quatre : Je suis heureux, je suis dans la fic, je suis dans la fic !**

**Wufei : ….**

**Trowa : …..**

**Shalimar : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à vous deux ?**

**Wufei : Tu t'es débarassé de nous !! Moi, tu m'exile.**

**Trowa : Et moi tu me tue !!**

**Shalimar : Euh…. Reviews ?**


	10. chapitre 10

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 25.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Quatre et Duo vivaient ensemble. Si Quatre était ravi de cette situation, Duo commençait à se lasser de cette vie-là. Le matin il se rendait à la société de son amant où il tenait le standard, et le soir il rentrait à l'appartement. Il ne faisait rien d'autre. Sa vie en Allemagne, son mode de vie lui manquait. Il avait toujours était quelqu'un de très dynamique, il était toujours en train de faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait, c'était sa vie, c'était lui. Mais là, en Amérique, Quatre ne lui laissait rien faire. Alors, chaque soir, il prenait l'habitude de se rendre dans un bar ou il commandait une bière, parfois, quand l'envie le prenait, il acceptait les avances de certains hommes, il était devenu insoumis.

Et ce soir-là, il s'apprêtait à partir, quand il remarqua qu'un homme asticotait la serveuse. Duo ignora la situation, après tout, c'était pas ses affaires, mais la jeune femme avait l'air tellement paniquée, qu'il décida d'intervenir au moment l'ivrogne forçait la serveuse à s'asseoir sur les genoux.

-T'as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Lâche-là !

-De quoi tu te mêle gamin ?

Duo ne répondit pas, mais saisit le bras de la serveuse et l'attira vers lui.

-Ca va mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Merci.

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement. Duo reporta son attention sur l'homme, qui le regardait furieusement.

-Dis donc gamin, tu viens de foutre en l'air mon coup ! A moins que tu veuilles la remplacer.

Duo ne répondit pas, et s'éloigna. Il attrapa sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-J'ai pas fini de parler ! Alors tu bouge pas !

Duo se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, mais l'homme ne vit pas les choses comme ça. Il empoigna brutalement son bras, mais Duo lui décocha un violent crochet du droit. La rotation de son bras, augmentant sa force, il envoya l'homme valser contre une table. Ce dernier se redressa fou de rage, et attrapa une bouteille. Il allait la fracasser sur la tête de Duo, qui était de dos, quand celui-ci, qui avait vu l'ombre, se décala légèrement sur le côté et enfonça son coude, dans l'estomac de son agresseur qui s'écroula à terre. Et le natté sortit tranquillement. Il n'avait pas vu, dans un coin sombre du bar, deux prunelles bleues observaient avec attention ses mouvements.

Sans attendre, l'inconnu aux yeux bleus sortit à la suite de Duo.

Duo marchait d'un pas rapide. Il avait deux heures de retard, et Quatre allait encore lui faire une crise de jalousie. Le blond était devenu possessif avec le temps. Il sentit alors qu'on le suivait. Il stoppa.

-Écoutez, il est tard et je suis crevé et vous m'énervez. Alors sortez et montrez-vous.

Dans un premier temps, il ne vit qu'une silhouette. Une silhouette avec de longs cheveux. Une femme ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Puis ensuite, il vit le visage. Et indéniablement, il s'était trompé, car c'était un homme. Un très bel homme même.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-J'ai vu ta petite prestation dans le bar.

-Et alors ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Zechs. Zechs Merquize. Et toi ?

-Duo Maxwell.

-Et bien monsieur Maxwell, vous savez vous battre. Et justement, je recherche des gens comme vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Je travaille pour une organisation spéciale. Une sorte de résistance. Et j'ai pour mission de recruter des personnes susceptibles de nous aider.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Je pourrais très bien vous dénoncer !

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le lis dans vos yeux.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain. J'ai tous ce qu'il me faut ici. J'ai pas envie d'entrer dans la résistance.

-Très bien. Tenez. Fit Zechs en lui tendant une petite carte.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une adresse. Si vous changer d'avis, rendez-vous à cette adresse, en France, à Paris. Demander le docteur Sally Pô, elle vous guidera.

Duo ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Mais il mit cependant la carte dans la poche de sa veste d'un geste machinal, et rentra chez lui. Comme il s'en doutait, Quatre l'attendait d'un pied ferme dans le salon.

-Ou étais-tu, ça fait des heures que je t'attends.

-Je n'étais pas loin.

-Tu pus l'alcool et le tabac. Tu étais encore dans un de ces bars minables !

-Je n'ai fait que boire un verre Quatre.

-C'est ce que tu dis. Tu crois vraiment que je suis aveugle ? Je sais que tu me trompes !

-Alors si tu le sais, pourquoi tu reste avec moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime. Et toi, pourquoi reste-tu si tu ne m'aime pas ?

Là, Duo bloqua. Au début, c'était pour régler son problème de nationalité, mais Quatre avait déjà réglé le problème. Alors pourquoi s'éternisait-il ? Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire du mal à Quatre. Il avait toujours été bon avec lui, et il devait admettre qu'ils avaient de belles nuits, mais rien de plus.

-Je suis désolé.

Puis Duo se dirigea vers sa chambre. Pas celle qu'il partageait avec son amant, mais celle ou il dormait les premiers jours ou il était venu vivre ici. Là où se trouvaient les vestiges de son ancienne vie. Il attrapa la petite boite, et l'ouvrit.

La photo de Trowa avait un peu jaunie, mais avec le temps, Duo avait réussi à l'oublier, bien qu'il soit toujours présent dans son cœur. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il referma la boite. Malgré tout ce temps à vivre sous le même toit, il ne l'avait jamais montré à Quatre.

Son amant vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir crié! Fit Quatre.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as tes raisons.

-Je t'aime Duo.

Quatre l'embrassa tendrement. Il entreprit lentement de déboutonner la chemise de Duo, mais il le repoussa.

-Pas ce soir Quatre.

-Mais…

-S'il te plait, je suis fatigué.

-Oui, bien sur.

Quatre se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu viens ?

-Je… Je préfère dormir là, cette nuit.

Le blond se sentit blessé, mais acquiesça quand même.

Le lendemain, quand Quatre se réveilla sous les coups des sept heures, Duo était déjà parti. Ou ? Il l'ignorait. Son amant devenait de plus en plus distant vis à vis de lui, et cela Quatre ne pouvait l'accepter. Voulant faire bonne figure, il se rendit à son travail, ayant quelques réunions de prévu. Mais là, Duo ne se présenta pas à son poste de toute la journée, ce qui énerva passablement le blond. Ou était-il ? Avec qui ?

Il se doutait bien que durant l'année passée, Duo ne lui avait pas été fidèle, cela se voyait dans son regard.

En rentrant le soir, son amant avait toujours disparu. Décidant d'éclaircir plusieurs points, il se rendit dans la chambre de Duo et se mit à la recherche de la mystérieuse boîte. Il était convaincu, qu'il trouverait ce que lui cache le natté.

Il l'a trouva dans l'armoire et l'ouvrit.

Elle contenait des papiers, de l'argent, un livre, un jouet en bois et… Une photo. Quatre regarda attentivement la photo, elle représentait un officier allemand. Étant en noir et blanc, il ne put distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, mais même ainsi, c'était un très bel homme. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Quatre, fut que se soit un officier allemand. Duo était juif, alors pourquoi avoir une photo de lui ? Préférant ne pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive, il attendit patiemment le retour de Duo. Il emporta la boîte avec lui dans le salon, et étala le contenu sur la table, et se posa sur le canapé, et attendit.

Quand Duo rentra à la tombée de la nuit, il se doutait que Quatre l'attendait. Il était parti sans prévenir et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il se rendit au salon, et la première chose qu'il vit, se fut sa boîte. Ouverte et vide, ses affaires étalées sur la table.

-Qui t'a permis de faire ça ?

-Explique-moi.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller. C'est mes affaires Quatre, ça ne te concerne pas.

-Qui est-ce ? Fit Quatre, ignorant la colère de Duo et montrant la photo de Trowa.

-Rend-la moi !

-Répond !

-Il s'appelait Trowa Barton. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

-C'est un allemand Duo !

-Arrête avec ça !

-Tu étais tellement dépayser que tu es aller te vendre à un allemand pour ta survie !! Cracha Quatre avec dégoût.

-Tu ne connais pas mon histoire ! Tu ne sais rien sur moi ! Tu ne traverseras jamais ce par quoi je suis passé, alors arrête de parler de chose que tu ignores !!

Un silence tomba d'un coup après le coup d'éclat de Duo. C'était la première fois que Quatre le voyait s'énerver ainsi. Il se doutait bien qu'il entrait dans un sujet trop douloureux pour lui.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je comprends que tu as du traverser des moments difficiles. Être un juif aujourd'hui est…

-Arrête. Je ne suis pas juif.

-Duo…

-Il serait temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Je ne suis pas juif Quatre, et l'homme qui est sur cette photo, était mon amant. Et je l'aimais plus que tout. Quand il est mort, j'ai quitté le pays.

-Mais… C'était un allemand…

-Je suis allemand Quatre.

-Quoi ?

-Mon vrai nom est Duo Kushrénada. Mon père était allemand et ma mère américaine, et j'ai toujours vécu en Allemagne. Mon père était un passeur, et il s'est fait tuer avec mon frère. Trowa m'a sauvé.

-Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as menti ! Je te croyais juif, et à aucun moment tu ne m'as contredit. Pourquoi ?

Duo détourna les yeux, et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Quatre.

-Je vois. Tu avais besoin d'une nouvelle nationalité, mais comme tu étais allemand, tu ne pouvais pas. Sauf si tu étais soutenu par quelqu'un de puissant. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !!

-Quatre.

-Va t'en !! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu entends.

-Ce serait peut-être mieux. Tu mérite mieux que moi.

Le fait que Duo ne le contexte pas de sa décision et accepte de partir, fit sortir Quatre de ses gongs.

-Je regrette le jour ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi !! Et tu peux dire adieu à ta nationalité ! Repars dans ton pays d'assassins, tu n'as rien à faire en Amérique.

Et le blond partit sortit de l'appartement. Duo se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires, les paroles de Quatre l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais pourtant il l'a fait.

Il erra sans but durant toute la nuit. Il se retrouvait à la rue à présent.

Il enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans les poches et sentit un bout de carton. Il le sortit et l'examina. C'était la carte que lui avait remis cet inconnu un soir.

La France ? Pourquoi pas ?

À suivre…

**Quatre : Alors ça y est ? C'est fini ?**

**Shalimar : Mais de quoi tu parles Quatre ?**

**Quatre : De ma participation dans la fic !**

**Shalimar : Qui te dis que tu ne réapparaîtra pas ?**

**Quatre : Alors je vais revenir ?**

**Shalimar : Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.**

**Wufei : Malgrè le fait, que je n'apparaîs plus dans la fic, bien que normalement elle devait tourner également autour de moi, laissez nous vos commentaires.**

**Duo : Ben ouais, que veux-tu Wuffy, c'est moi le chouchou !**

**Wufei : c'est WUFEI baka.**


	11. chapitre 11

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 2&5 (fraternité)

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 11**

Duo avait l'impression de revenir un an arrière quand il avait quitté l'Allemagne pour l'Amérique, sauf que là, il partait à destination de la France. Après avoir été enfermé plusieurs jours dans la cale d'un bateau malodorant, il se retrouva ballotté dans le wagon d'un train avec plusieurs autres personnes. Assis à l'écart dans un coin, tentant vainement d'observer le paysage à travers les lattes, il se demanda l'accueil qu'il aurait à Paris. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans la presse, la ville était sous le joug allemand. Après plusieurs année d'oppression, une résistance s'était mit en place, aidé par l'Angleterre. Zechs Merquize ne lui avait rien dit de ce qui l'attendait, ni ou il devait se rendre, mis à part chez cette Sally Pô.

Après de nombreuses heures de trajet, le train s'immobilisa et un contrôleur vint ouvrir le lourd panneau de bois. D'une voix autoritaire et dépourvue d'émotion, il ordonna à tous le monde de descendre rapidement du train. Se mêlant à la foule, Duo repéra quelques soldats allemands à l'entrée de la gare, arrêtant certains voyageurs. Se faisant discret, il passa sans encombre et se retrouva dans la rue. Lui qui s'attendait à voir une ville à peu près normale, il fut surpris de découvrir une ville grise où les militaires étaient maîtres, les gens se pressaient sur les trottoirs, évitant d'attirer les foudres des allemands. Bien que la misère n'y régnait pas, le sentiment de peur qui vous saisissez était bien plus terrible.

Regardant l'adresse du cabinet, il essaya de se repérer grâce aux panneaux d'indications. Il lui fallut une bonne-demi heure pour s'y rendre.

Quand il entra dans la salle d'attente, une dizaine de malades se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce devait être un bon médecin pour avoir autant de patient ou alors comparé aux autres charlatans, elle ne faisait pas payer ses consultations à prix exorbitant. Duo s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme blonde en blouse blanche entra et demanda à une petite vielle dame de la suivre, elle jeta un bref regard à Duo avant de disparaître. Elle avait compris les raisons qui l'amenaient ici, il l'avait su à son regard, au moins, il ne s'était pas trompé de cabinet.

Il attendit deux bonnes heures, de toute évidence, la doctoresse ne souhaitait pas le recevoir tant qu'il y aurait du monde dans le cabinet, chose tout à fait compréhensible quand on est dans la résistance. Quand elle refit réapparition dans la salle, elle toisa un instant Duo puis déclara :

-Allez m'attendre dans la pièce à côté, j'arrive.

Le natté acquiesça sans broncher et pénétra dans ladite pièce. C'était un cabinet tout à fait normal, une table d'auscultation, une armoire remplie d'instruments de toutes sortes et de médicaments, un squelette, des diplômes accrochés aux murs, mais le plus étonnant ce fut sans aucun doute le berceau qui se trouvait dans un coin. Duo s'en approcha silencieusement et observa un instant le bébé qui dormait tranquillement. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois, mais déjà un sombre duvet noir apparaissait sur son crâne. Nul doute que son père devait être brun, étant donné que Sally était blonde, à condition que se soit bien son bébé.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Fit la voix autoritaire du médecin.

Docilement, Duo se recula. Sally s'assit à son bureau et le fixa un instant.

-Vous êtes bien là pour ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Un certain Zechs Merquize m'a donné cette carte en me disant de me rendre ici.

-Zechs, dites-vous ?

-Oui, madame.

-Effectivement, il m'avait prévenu que je risquais avoir la visite d'un jeune garçon. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, en passant directement au tutoiement.

-Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans madame.

-Tu es jeune. Et pourquoi veux-tu t'engager dans la résistance ?

-Je n'attends plus rien de la vie à présent. Mon père et mon frère sont morts, tué injustement par les Allemands. Je suis orphelin et je n'ai plus aucun avenir, ni personne qui m'attend. Alors comme le disait mon frère, si pour accomplir une cause juste, je dois vendre mon âme, alors je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

Sally fut quelque peu touchée par les paroles du jeune garçon, et pendant un instant, elle pensa à son mari, Wufei. Car c'est exactement le genre de discours qu'il tiendrait lui aussi.

-Ce sont de belles paroles que tu dis là, mais as-tu seulement idée de ce qui t'attend ?

-Pas vraiment, madame.

-Les réseaux de résistances sont très recherchés par les soldats allemands, surtout depuis que nous avons mis en place une politique de propagande. Et même si pour certains, les missions se résument à placarder des affiches ou transmettre des messages, pour d'autres elles consistent à infiltrer les camps ennemis. Ce sont des missions suicides, et beaucoup n'en reviennent pas.

-C'est un risque à prendre quand on est en guerre.

-Tu as raison. Décidément, Zechs à eu raison de t'enrôler. Une telle détermination commence à se faire rare.

-Là où j'opérerais, je serais seul ?

-Non, tu seras dans un camp, avec d'autres rebelles. D'ailleurs le mode de vie est parfois très dur à supporter. Vous n'êtes jamais dans l'intimité, vous vous douchez, dormez et mangez ensemble, la nourriture est pauvre en viande et de plus, les petits nouveaux sont toujours mal accepté. Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

-Je m'en doute, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-Entendu. Une dernière chose, celui qui est à l'origine du réseau que tu viens d'intégrer reste incognito. Il est le boss, mais personne n'a jamais vu son vrai visage, alors ne cherche pas à savoir qui il est. Compris ?

-Parfaitement.

-Très bien. Alors tu vas te rendre à l'épicerie « Le criquet », là tu frapperas un coup, puis deux rapides, et trois lents. Ensuite, tu diras : « La liberté est un prix qu'il nous faut tous payé ». Tu t'en souviendras ?

- La liberté est un prix qu'il nous faut tous payé. D'accord, je le retiendrais.

-Alors ça sera tout. Tu peux partir. À moins que tu veuilles que je t'examine ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle.

-Je vous remercie madame, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est seulement la fatigue due au voyage, j'irai mieux après avoir dormi quelques heures.

-Entendu. Au revoir. Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Duo, madame.

-Alors bonne chance Duo, et porte-toi bien.

-Merci.

Duo se leva pour partir quand il stoppa un bref instant à la porte et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'une mère de famille, avec un enfant aussi jeune de surcroît, prendrait-elle autant de risque ?

-Parce que je souhaite ardemment la fin de cette guerre, et que l'on m'a toujours appris à aider son prochain.

-Même au péril de votre vie ?

-Même au péril de ma vie, fit Sally avec un sourire doux.

-Je vois. Au revoir madame.

-Au revoir Duo.

Sally resta pensive un moment, ce jeune garçon avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et d'honnête. Zechs avait trouvé une perle, mais son instinct lui disait que Duo ne ferait pas grand chose pour rester en vie.

_« Puisse-t-il trouver un but dans la vie ! »_ Souhaita-t-elle.

Son regard se posa alors sur sa fille, Maïa, qui dormait toujours. Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte quelques mois après son installation en France, elle avait craint la réaction de Wufei. Bien qu'ils vivaient ensemble, rien n'avait été officialisé, et il pouvait partir à tout instant et l'abandonner. Mais contre toute attente, il avait accueilli la nouvelle avec bonheur et en avait même était ému, il avait ensuite insisté pour qu'ils se marient afin que cet enfant ne naisse pas dans le pêché. Elle avait accepté avec joie, mais s'était sentie coupable car elle l'enchaînait ainsi définitivement à elle, et elle avait peur que son amant, son mari, se lasse d'elle. Mais Wufei l'avait réconforté, et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Quand elle décida enfin à rentrer chez elle, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle emmitoufla Maïa dans son manteau avant de l'installer dans le porte-bébé et sortit. Ils habitaient un petit appartement situé à quelques mètres du cabinet du médecin, aussi elle ne fit pas attention à la berline noire qui stationnait pas loin.

Wufei arrivait quelques minutes après elle, Sally avait aménagé son emploi du temps de manière à ce qu'ils puissent passer le plus de temps ensemble.

Enfin au chaud, elle installa le bébé dans le parc, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de mettre un plat dans le four, mais la sonnette l'arrêta. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda un instant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à cette heure-ci. Elle eut sa réponse quand elle tomba sur trois hommes en longs manteaux noirs avec des chapeaux à long bord. Des Allemands….

Wufei avait presque atteint son étage quand les pleurs d'un bébé lui parvint aux oreilles. Étant le seul couple à avoir un enfant dans tout l'immeuble, il sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre. Finissant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches, il trouva la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte. Les meubles avaient été saccagés, la tables et les chaises renversées, les tableaux brisés et de nombreux papiers éparpillés un peu partout.

-Sally !!

-Je suis là.

La jeune femme apparut, les larmes aux yeux tentant vainement de calmer sa fille. Wufei se précipita vers elles.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Sally se contenta de pleurer doucement et son mari la prit dans ses bras, calant le bébé sur son épaule.

-Chut, calme-toi, c'est fini.

-Les… Les Allemands…

-C'est eux qui sont venu ?

-Oui. Ils ont des soupçons sur moi concernant la résistance et ils ont tout cassé. Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendront quand ils auront des preuves et qu'ils m'arrêteraient.

-Ca va aller…

-Ils nous surveillent Wufei, nous ne pouvons pas partir, et nous allons être arrêter.

-Calme-toi ! Il ne va rien nous arriver.

-Mais…

-On va partir Sally. Cela devient trop dangereux ici. Pense à moi, et à Maïa, nous avons besoin de toi.

-Mais…

-On va quitter le pays, et tu redeviendras un médecin normal, tu entends ? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de résistance.

Sally hocha la tête aux paroles de son mari. Elle avait eut si peur, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient pris sa fille dans leurs bras en criant. Wufei avait raison, elle ne pouvait plus risquer si impunément la vie de sa fille.

-Où irons-nous ?

-En Amérique. Nous y serons plus en sécurité.

-Mais comment allons-nous partir ? Ils surveillent toutes les entrées de l'immeuble.

-Pas toutes. Prépares tes affaires et celle du bébé. Ne te charge pas trop, ne prend que le strict minimum. Nous partons cette nuit.

Sally acquiesça. Mais avant, elle devait faire parvenir un message à Zechs lui annonçant son prochain départ. Elle se dirigea vers une petite cage et en sortit un petit oiseau. Elle écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur un bout de papier avant de l'attacher à la patte du volatile, et le fit s'envoler discrètement par la fenêtre.

S'en était fini pour elle, elle quittait définitivement la résistance…

A suivre….


	12. chapitre 12

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 2+5.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peutêtre les méchants de l'histoire -

Note : J'ai écrit ce chapitre juste après le 60 ème anniversaire de la libération d'Auschwitz, et on nous a passé un film en cours sur les déportés qui m'a « choqué » on va dire. Les noms de camps que j'utilise dans ce chapitre son fictifs, mais ce que je décrisça s'est réel. Cependant, ayant une mauvaise culture, j'ai un peu inventé la prise du camp. Ne m'en voulait pas, please…

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 12**

Un jeune homme de vingt et un ans, une natte lui battant le creux de ses reins, des yeux d'un violet glacé, se tenait debout au sommet d'une falaise. Il regardait d'un regard morne la ville qui s'étendait à l'horizon, pratiquement sous ses pieds. Les yeux fermés, il laissa le vent lui souffler sur le visage, faisant voler ses mèches rebelles et sa natte.

Autrefois, il était d'une humeur joyeuse, ses yeux brillaient quotidiennement de malice, mais aujourd'hui, son visage restait constamment fermé, ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que sa haine envers la guerre à présent. Une voix le sortit de sa contemplation.

-Maxwell ?

-Quoi ?

-Y'a Zechs qui veut te voir. Il dit que c'est important.

Duo soupira. Encore une mission ! Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il avait rejoint la résistance, et leurs efforts venaient juste d'être récompensé, le troisième Reich s'effondrait. D'autres rebelles venant d'autres pays venaient à les contacter parfois, de Londres, de Pologne, d'Italie. Les gens avaient enfin décidé de faire face à la menace allemande. Duo finit par rejoindre Zechs qui se trouvait à proximité du camp, sous une tente contenant tout le matériel de communication. Et d'après l'expression du blond, il venait de contacter le Boss, celui qui restait anonyme aux yeux de tous.

-Que se passe-t-il Zechs ?

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Greenslade ?

Duo fronça les sourcils et réfléchit durant quelques secondes.

-C'est un hôpital pour les déficients mentaux qui se trouve à trente kilomètres de la ville, en pleine campagne non ?

-C'est ce qu'on voulait nous faire croire ! Répondit Zechs d'une voix colérique.

-Comment ça, "c'est ce qu'on voulait nous faire croire" ?

-C'est un camp de concentration, Duo !

-Quoi ? Fit Duo d'une voix éteinte.

-Le Boss vient de me prévenir. L'armée rouge vient d'ouvrir quelques-uns de ces camps, et ils nous chargent de celui de Greenslade.

Sous la nouvelle, Duo se laissa tomber sur unechaise.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et moi qui croyais que la polémique antisémite s'était calmée.

-Moi aussi, Duo. Moi aussi. Mais apparemment nous étions bien aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que des milliers de juifs disparaissaient un peu plus chaque jour.

-Quand nous en occupons-nous ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Ils nous demandent également d'arrêter tous les S.S et tous les généraux que nous trouverons.

-Hn.

Le visage sombre, Duo s'apprêta à sortir, mais Zechs le retint.

-Je sais que c'est un sujet qui te tient à cœur d'aider les juifs au maximum, mais Greenslade n'a pas l'air…..

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Zechs, je veux venir.

-Bien. Nous partons dans deux heures.

**888888888888888888888888888**

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du camp dans l'après-midi. Une équipe médicale américaine les attendait sur place, ayant pour but de prendre en charge tous les juifs et autres détenus afin de veiller à ce qu'aucune maladie ne se propage. Durant le long trajet, Zechs lui avait fait un résumé des conditions de vie des prisonniers.

-Et les fermes aux alentours ? Elles ne se sont jamais doutées de ce qui se tramait ?

-Non, puisqu'elles ont toutes été rachetées de grès ou de force par des allemands.

-C'est scandaleux. Murmura Duo.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'ils trouvèrent.

La prise de contrôle sur le camp fut assez simple et rapide. Les S.S étant peu armés, non-conditionné depuis des années à ce genre d'attaque et pris par surprise, ne résistèrent pas très longtemps. Les S.S furent rassemblés et tenus en joug par des dizaines de maquisards, tandis que le capo, le général, les infirmières, les secrétaires et le médecin furent conduit au centre de la cour ou un des rebelles se chargea de lire les accusations portées à leur encontre.

Quant à Duo et Zechs, ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs ou les prisonniers avaient été entassés comme du bétail au moment de l'attaque. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, ils s'entendaient à voir des regards craintifs, des cris de peur, des personnes terrifiés, et depuis un moment habitué à la vie de bagnard, comme tous prisonniers de bagne, mais ils ne s'entendaient pas à trouver des hommes et des femmes squelettiques, le crâne rasait et depuis longtemps résolus à mourir. La vie des bagnards n'avait rien de comparable à celle des déportés.

Duo fut le premier à réagir, laissant son arme à Zechs et s'avançant lentement au centre de la pièce.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, nous ne venons pas ici pour vous faire du mal.

Mais personne ne bougea. Duo désigna la porte.

-Vous êtes libre.

Toujours aucune réaction. Décidant alors de les forcer à sortir, il prit le bras d'une femme et la fit avancer. Il le fit doucement, tirant à peine, ayant trop peur que le bras ne se détache du corps tant il était fin et sans muscle. Il la guida à la sortie, et quelques hommes vint la prendre en charge. Puis se tournant vers les autres prisonniers, le natté leur fit un signe de tête, leur intimant de sortir. Cette fois, ils se résolurent à sortir où une armée de médecins américains les attendait afin de leur faire, vaccin sur vaccin.

-Comment ont-ils pu survivre ? Tu as vu leur maigreur ? C'est à peine si on les nourrissait.

-Hn.

Ils visitèrent tous les bâtiments, s'assurant que tout le monde était sorti. Ils en trouvèrent une petite poignée à l'infirmerie, bien que « infirmerie » ne soit pas vraiment le terme approprié. Quelques lits sales, des instruments médicaux à peine désinfectés, des draps sales servant de bandages, des produits à la date périmée. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une vaste seule, dépourvu de fenêtres et éclairées par des ampoules.

-On dirait un laboratoire. Murmura Zechs en s'approchant des tables de travail.

Duo lui distingua d'un œil intrigué, les nombreux rouleaux de tissu marron, ainsi que diverses marchandises s'entassant par-ci, par-là. Il s'approcha du tissu et l'observa de plus près. Au toucher, il était assez rêche, mais il lui rappelait vaguement quelques chose, c'est alors que son regard tomba sur plusieurs corbeilles remplies de cheveux non loin de là. Il fixa tour à tour la corbeille et les rouleaux, avant de retirer sa main précipitamment étouffant un cri de dégoût.

-Duo, vient voir ça ! Lui ordonna Zechs.

D'un pas mécanique, le natté rejoignit son supérieur, et ami. Ce dernier lui désigna quelques feuilles.

-D'après ces données, ils avaient entrepris une grande politique de recyclage. Il y a quelques données scientifiques et formules chimique indéchiffrable, mais tout porte à croire qu'ils se servaient…

-De corps humains. Termina Duo.

Au regard surpris de Zechs, il expliqua :

-Les rouleaux de tissu, là-bas, sont fait à partir de cheveux.

-Eurk !

-Comme tu le dis !

-Et ce n'est pas le plus horrible. D'après ce que j'ai lu, les restes d'os et cendres servaient à faire du savon, et la peau… Une fois sèche et fine servait…. De feuilles.

Duo lança un regard de dégoût à la feuille que tenait Zechs entre ses mains, et ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Comment des êtres humains peuvent-ils traiter d'autres êtres humains de cette manière ? Mumura-t-il.

-Le monde sera toujours peuplé de gens qui ne supporteront pas ceux qui sont différents, quelles que soient leurs cultures ou leurs couleurs de peaux. Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons presque rien y faire.

-Tous ce que mon père à fait, ce pour quoi il est mort, n'a servi à rien.

-Ne croit pas ça Duo. Ton père a aidé autant qu'il a pu. Si les gens lui auraient davantage ressemblé, ce genre de camp n'aurait alors jamais existé.

-Il y a quatre ans, si Trowa ne m'avait pas aidé, j'aurais certainement terminé là-dedans moi aussi, pour trahison envers la politique Hitler. J'ai honte d'être allemand.

-Tu n'es allemand qu'à moitié. Ton côté américain d'honore.

-Sortons d'ici. Cet endroit me donne la nausée !

Zechs acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortirent en silence, laissant leurs sombres pensées vagabonder. Soudain, Duo l'arrêta.

-C'est quoi ce bâtiment qui fume, là-bas ?

-D'après les plans que j'ai consulté, il s'agirait de… Il marqua un temps d'arrêt… La chambre à gaz !

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que les cheminées fument encore ?

Incertain, Zechs lui expliqua :

-Le processus de la chambre à gaz, dure entre dix et vingt minutes. Ils ont peut-être dû, l'activait quant on a attaqué !

Mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase que déjà le natté s'élança vers le bâtiment. Se doutant de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, Zechs se hâta de le rejoindre et l'empêcha au dernier moment d'ouvrir la porte.

-Duo, non !

-Laisse-moi ! Nous devons les laisser sortir !

-Duo ! Cela fait presque vingt minutes, ils ont dû depuis longtemps mourir, vu l'état dans lequel ils se trouvent ! Si tu ouvres maintenant, tu libéreras le gaz !

-Mais…

-On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. Murmura Zechs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, avec l'aide de quelques hommes, ils se décidèrent à ouvrir la porte. Des vingtaines de corps jonchaient le sol. Ils entreprirent de les sortir et de les réunir en un tas avant de les brûler. S'étant quelque peu éloigner, Duo sentit une rage dévastatrice s'insinuer en lui. Récupérant l'arme d'un homme, il se dirigea vers le groupe qui se trouvaient au milieu de la cour.

-C'est l'heure du jugement ! Déclara Duo en allemand d'un ton bas et menaçant. Pourquoi ?

Le général le fixa droit dans les yeux, et déclara :

-Nous ne sommes pas responsables !

-Si ce n'est pas vous, qui est-ce ?

Il les menaça alors de sa mitraillette.

-Déshabillez-vous !

Les hommes et femmes lui lancèrent un regard étonné et à la fois effrayé. Duo réitéra son ordre.

-Déshabillez-vous !

Ils obéirent et enlevèrent leurs vêtements.

-Tous les vêtements ! Précisa Duo en voyant qu'ils gardaient leurs sous-vêtements.

Autour d'eux, ce fut le calme plat. Les rebelles qui connaissaient Duo, n'intervinrent pas, laissant leur ami se chargeait d'eux. Les médecins américains fixaient la scène sans comprendre où voulait en venir le natté. Quant à Zechs, se fut le premier à ne pas intervenir. Certes, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas les tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ces hommes s'en tiraient lors d'un procès qui sera peut-être bien clément. Seul les S.S tentèrent de l'empêcher, bien vite repousser par ceux qui les tenaient toujours en joug.

Une fois les Allemands complètement nus, Duo les fit avancer en les menaçant toujours de son arme. Ils obéirent sans protester, mais quand ils virent où le natté les emmenait, ils se stoppèrent au seuil de la pièce.

-Avancez !

Ne voulant pas obéir à cet ordre, le capo s'avança vers Duo. Ce dernier tira quelques balles à un centimètre à peine de ses pieds pour le faire stopper. Il eut l'effet voulu.

-Avancez ! Vous n'échapperez pas à la mort !

A ces mots, une infirmière se jeta à genoux en pleurant.

-Pitié, j'ai une famille qui m'attend !

-Eux aussi avaient une famille ! Vous les avez séparés ou tués ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! Répliqua Duo, d'une voix froide.

Relevant sans ménagement la femme, il la jeta brusquement dans la pièce. Puis d'un signe, il ordonna aux autres d'entrer. Ils le firent, résolus. Cependant, Duo retint le capo.

-Pas vous !

Le capo lui lança un regard surpris et soulagé d'échapper à cette peine. Mais quand il vit le natté fermait la porte, et le conduire vers les machines alors que les cris hystériques de quelques femmes retentirent, le Capo comprit que se serait lui qui lancerait le processus.

-Déclenchez le processus.

Prenant conscience que cet homme aux yeux violet menaçant ne le laisserait pas en vie s'il ne le faisait pas, il enclencha le processus. Les cris redoublèrent, puis durant de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité pour l'Allemand, tout redevint calme. Toujours immobile, il ferma les yeux et adressa une courte prière pour ses frères d'armes qui venaient de mourir. Puis il entendit une détonation et plus rien.

Duo regarda avec indifférence le corps sans vie du soldat s'écrouler au sol, mort d'une balle dans la tête que le natté avait eut plaisir à tuer. Retournant d'un pas nonchalant vers ses équipiers qui avaient observaient la scène de loin. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Zechs quand la peur se peignit sur les traits de ce dernier. Duo fronça les sourcils.

-Duo attention !

Se retournant rapidement, il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que le corps inanimé d'un rebelle, et un S.S pointant une mitraillette droit sur lui avant de ressentir une grande douleur traverser son corps avec le tir. Projeté à terre sous l'impact des balles, Duo perdit connaissance immédiatement. Aussitôt, les rebelles furieux d'avoir l'un des leur se faire blesser, se mirent à tirer sur le groupe, fusillant ainsi l'ensemble des S.S tandis que Zechs s'approchait rapidement de Duo, hurlant aux médecins présents de venir.

Il constata l'étendus des dégâts. Une balle s'était logée dans son épaule gauche, une autre dans sa cuise gauche, une troisième dans le bras droit et la dernière dans sa poitrine. Il sentit un médecin le repousser et le vit se pencher sur le corps de Duo.

-Je vous en prie, faites qu'il ne meurt pas ! Fit Zechs, refusant de voir une vie si jeune partir alors que la paix venait d'être signée.

À suivre…..

**Duo : Je vais mourir ?**

**Shalimar : Je sais pas ! J'ai bien envie d'arrêter la fic ici !**

**Duo : Mais…. Mais… Je ne peux pas mourir !**

**Shalimar : Pourquoi ? Ca serait beau de finir l'histoire sur ta mort !**

**Duo : NON !**

**Trowa : Ben j'suis bien mort moi, et j'en ai pas fait tout un plat !**

**Duo : C'est normal ! T'es pas le chouchou, ni le personnage principal.**

**Trowa : Hn.**

**Duo se tournant vers Shalimar : Shal, si tu me tue, il me retrouve comment Wu-Wu ?**

**Wufei : C'est W.U.F.E.I ! Et je ne veux pas te retrouver !**

**Duo : Oh ! C'est méchant ça, Wuffy !**

**Wufei : Maxwell !**

**Shal (ayant une idée) : Je pourrais faire une scène dramatique où Zechs rencontre Wufei et lui apprend ta mort ! Ensuite je finis sur Wuffy en train pleurer sur ta tombe ! **

**Wufei : Pas bête !**

**Quatre et Trowa lisant les notes : Faudrait creuser l'idée.**

**Heero : Hn.**

**Duo : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! (se tournant vers les lecteurs les larmes aux yeux) : Pitié, dites-lui de pas faire çà ! Pitié !**


	13. chapitre 13

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 2+5.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peutêtre les méchants de l'histoire -

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 13**

Zechs se dirigeait avec appréhension vers le bureau de son Boss et de son meilleur ami, qui travaillait comme rédacteur en chef d'un petit journal local« _La Wing gazette_ » (1). Il inspira profondément et frappa deux petits coups avant d'entrer. Il trouva son ami, dos à la porte occupait à regarder la ville à travers la baie vitrée de son spacieux bureau.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

Aussitôt, Zechs se fit fusiller par deux prunelles cobalt, froide et menaçante.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Heero…

-J'avais pourtant donné l'ordre que personne ne soit tué ! Répliqua ledit Heero d'une voix qui claqua comme un coup de fouet.

-Je sais, mais…

-Il y avait des rebelles parmi eux !

-Comment ?

-Zechs, il va peutêtre falloir un jour que tu comprennes que tous les Allemands ne sont pas responsables de ce qui se passe ! Ce sont seulement les nazis qui sont à l'origine des camps de concentrations, et il y avait de nombreux rebelles allemands parmi les S.S que vous avez tué, et l'infirmière était un de mes agents infiltrés. (2)

-Je… Je ne savais pas…

-Vous avez tué de nombreux innocents !

-Je…

Ça suffit ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !

-Un de nos hommes s'est laissé aller et à tuer les dirigeants du camp, ce qui a provoqué une rébellion parmi certain S.S, l'un d'entre eux à réussi à se saisir de l'arme d'un de nos hommes et à tiré sur Maxwell. Les hommes ont vit rouge et ont fusillé tout le monde. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Heero leva brutalement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Que je n'ai rien pu faire !

-Non, pas ça, le nom que tu as prononcé !

-Maxwell ?

-Oui.

Duo regarda Zechs totalement abasourdi. Il se rassit lentement sur son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude alors qu'il voyait son ami pratiquement sans réaction. Heero ?

-La seconde épouse de Treize s'appelait Maxwell, mais ça ne peut pas être un de ses fils… Ils ont été déclarés morts, il y a des années… Duo n'aurait pas pu survivre…

-Duo ? Fit le blond en échos.

Deux personnes ne pouvaient pas avoir un même prénom aussi originale. Zechs comprit la réaction de son ami, puis quelques bribes de conversation qu'il avait eu avec Duo par le passé lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Son père était allemand. C'était un passeur.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Ben… Environ ta taille, des cheveux châtain et toujours tressé, des yeux bleus avec d'étranges reflets violets, un peu comme les améthystes, et un visage d'ange.

-Duo…Murmura Heero. Pendant toutes ces années, je les ais crus mort tous les trois, alors que le cadet avait survécu. Et qu'il faisait parti des rebelles.

Puis réalisant une chose, il s'exclama :

-Ou est-il ?

-A l'hôpital militaire.

Aussitôt eut-il répondit, que Heero se précipitait déjà hors de son bureau.

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et une douleur dans son dos fusa. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et fixa la première chose qui lui tomba sous les yeuxà savoir un immonde plafond blanc avec des taches d'humidités. Il était encore dans un hôpital. Il soupira et maudit Zechs de l'avoir encore envoyé dans un de ses établissements de torture. Il essaya de se rappeler les derniers évènements, il revit Zechs de lui crier de faire attention, puis les balles qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il s'en souvenait à présent, un S.S lui avait tiré dessus. Il étouffa de nouveau un gémissement de douleur quand il essaya de bouger.

-Tu es enfin réveillé ! Fit une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Croyant avoir à faire à un médecin, il se tourna dans la direction ou se tenait la personne, mais ce ne fut pas un médecin. Il vit seulement un homme assit dans un siége, près de son lit. Il fixa l'inconnu qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, il fouilla dans sa mémoire et se figea complètement quand il reconnut les deux cobalts qui le fixaient à cet instant.

-…

-Tu as mal ? Attend, je vais aller chercher un médecin.

-Hee… Heero ?

L'appelé se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Duo. Fit-il en sortant.

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

Après qu'un médecin soit venu l'examiner, Duo et Heero restèrent seuls dans la pièce. Duo n'avait toujours pas réussi à décrocher un mot, trop choqué pour pouvoir parler. Ce fut donc Heero qui débuta le récit de son passé.

-Après que vous m'aviez conduit à la gare, Wufei et toi, j'ai réussi sans problème à quitter l'Allemagne. J'ai ensuite un petit moment avant de rejoindre Paris. Là-bas, j'ai retrouvé le frère de Relena, Zechs.

-Zechs ?

-Oui, de son vrai nom, Milliardo Peacecraft. Ensuite, j'ai mené ma petite affaire et j'ai monté un journal, le « Wing gazette ». Deux ans plus tard, j'ai constitué le réseau de résistance, dont tu fais parti. Je recevais très souvent des nouvelles d'Allemagne, et j'ai appris la mort de ton père, quant à Wufei et à toi, vous avez également été déclaré mort. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais recherché, pour t'aider comme vous, vous l'avez fait.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Fit Duo dans un murmure.

-J'aurais quand même dû essayer. Et toi ? Comment as-tu fais ?

-Le lendemain de ton départ, les autorités allemandes sont venues à la maison. Mon père leur a dit qu'il ne savait que tu étais un passeur, mais ils ne l'ont pas cru. Alors, nous avons décidé de partir. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il avait été décidé que Père emmènerait Wufei en Suisse, et qu'ensuite il reviendrait me chercher. Mais Hilde, l'une de nos servantes, nous a trahi. Muller a pris possession de la maison et m'a fait arrêter. J'ai été interrogé et battu et ils allaient certainement me tuer, mais un soldat est intervenu, il a réussi à convaincre le Colonel de le laisser sous sa garde et m'a conduit loin des geôles.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Le lieutenant Trowa Barton.

-Un brave garçon au grand cœur.

-Tu le connaissais ?

-J'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir affaire à lui par le passé. C'était quelqu'un de respectable. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Trowa m'a offert l'hospitalité, puis ensuite, j'ai appris de mon père et de mon frère. Ils avaient tué près de la frontière. Trowa m'a aidé à surmonter ma peine. Un an plus tard, il a trouvé la mort dans un bombardement. À la rue et sans ressource, j'ai alors quitté l'Allemagne clandestinement et j'ai rejoint les Amériques. Là-bas, j'ai fait la connaissance de Quatre Raberba Winner, il m'a aidé financièrement et m'a offert un travail, puis j'ai rencontré Zechs qui m'a fait une proposition. Et me voilà ici.

Volontairement, il omit de dire les relations intimes qu'il avait entretenu avec Trowa et Quatre.

-Tu as du traverser des choses horribles.

-J'ai appris à faire avec.

-Mais j'y pense, si tu as quitté l'Allemagne clandestinement, alors tu as été déclaré mort dans les registres, et tu es sans papier.

-Exact.

-Tu risques d'être renvoyé là-bas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai appris à me débrouiller jusqu'à maintenant, j'arriverais à m'en sortir.

-Hn. Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. Je repasserais demain.

-D'accord. À demain.

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

Cela faisait pratiquement un mois que Duo se trouvait à l'hôpital, ses blessures s'étant presque refermées, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours encore à passer dans cet endroit. Cependant, histoire de papier posait encore problème, et son passage à l'hôpital n'arrangeais pas les choses, comment allait-il faire pour payer les frais, alors qu'il n'avait aucune identité ? Mais au moins, il avait retrouvé Heero après presque quatre ans de solitude.

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées et Heero pénétra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Ça va ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Je pourrais sortir dans quelques jours.

-Ou iras-tu ?

-Je rejoindrais le camp pendant quelques temps, puis ensuite j'aviserais.

-Hn.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, avant que Heero n'arrive au point culminant du problème.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses expulser ! Pas maintenant alors que nous venons de nous retrouver.

-Cette situation ne m'enchante pas Heero, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Épouse-moi !

La phrase avait été dite d'une voix rapide, si rapide, que Duo se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas imaginé la voix. Mais Heero le regardait avec détermination.

-Quoi ?

Épouse-moi ! Répéta le brun.

-Mais…

-Ce sera un mariage blanc, j'ai acquis la nationalité française et m'épousant, tu l'obtiendras également.

-Mais…

-Considère ma demande comme un règlement de dette. Je dois beaucoup à ton père, alors je veux te rendre ce service.

-Mais on est deux hommes, et… Toi ? Si un jour tu tombe amoureux ? Ou moi ?

-Alors on avisera, mais avoue que ma proposition est tentante non ?

-Euh… Oui…

-Alors, dois-je considérer que tu acceptes ?

Duo ne répondit pas, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Si cela lui permettait de ne pas retourner en Allemagne, alors il le ferait, et puis Heero était son ami, ce n'était pas si mal. Une semaine plus tard, le natté emménagea chez Heero, dans le vaste appartement, près du journal de ce dernier. Ils avaient rempli quelques papiers prouvant leur union, et le brun avait remis une fine alliance en or à Duo.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le natté en observant le bijou.

Heero l'avait fixé un moment sans rien dire, avant de répondre :

-Il paraît que c'est la tradition.

C'est ainsi que Duo se retrouva encore une fois sous la protection d'un homme, mais cette fois, il était marié à cet homme.

À suivre…

(1) Je ne savais pas quoi inventer comme nom de journal, alors j'ai pris le premier qui me passait pas la tête, d'où le nom bidon.

(2) Bon, j'ai essayé de rattraper le coup du « _Ton côté américain d'honore » _dans le chapitre précédent. Et j'espère que personne ne s'est sentit insulté parce que c'est vrai que les Allemands ne sont pas tous responsables de ce qui est arrivé aux juifs, c'est la faute des nazis. Gomen.


	14. chapitre 14

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 2+5.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire -

_Commencé le 19/09/2004_

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 14**

L'appartement était silencieux, Duo ne s'en étonna pas et attrapa ses clefs. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'il vivait avec Heero. Il n'était pas à plaindre, Heero remédiait à ses besoins, il ne manquait de rien, mais au fil du temps, il avait développé une attirance pour son ami, une attirance qui remontait à son adolescence, mais Heero restait inaccessible, toujours à son bureau. Alors pour compenser ses envies, il avait repris les mêmes habitudes qu'il avait prise en Amérique. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur lui, le sachant marier à Heero Yuy et recherchant du plaisir dans les bars, les gens inventés tous genre de cacophonie, mais le japonais restait de marbre face à ça. Mais depuis quelques temps, il était d'une humeur exécrable et ils se disputaient sans cesse pour de simples histoires. Il soupira et s'apprêta à sortir quand la voix de celui qui était son mari s'éleva.

-Ou vas-tu encore ?

Se retournant, il vit Heero se rapprocher de lui, il émanait tellement de virilité du japonais, ses yeux cobalt flamboyant d'un éclat lui donnant plus de charme, que Duo se fit fureur pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Je sors ! Répondit simplement le natté.

-Tu vas encore te perdre dans ces bars minables à la recherche d'un éventuel amant d'une nuit ?

-Puisque tu le sais, pourquoi tu me le demande ? Fit Duo d'une voix suave.

Il allait prendre la poignée en main pour ouvrir la porte quand une prise forte lui enserra le bras et le retourna vers son interlocuteur, Duo se retrouva plaqué contre la porte et lança un regard surpris à Heero, tentant de comprendre ce geste.

-Hee… Heero ?

-Je ne supporterais plus cette attitude plus longtemps, tu entends ! Lui dit le japonais d'une voix froide, menaçante.

-Je… Je comprends, les rumeurs sont dures à entendre, je suis ton époux et…

Le poing du japonais s'abattit alors violemment contre la porte, à quelques centimètre du visage du natté.

-Mon époux ? Mon époux ! Alors que je n'ai même pas le droit de te toucher ! S'exclama le brun avec colère, puis avec brutalité, il prit les lèvres de Duo qui ne réagit pas, trop choqué.

Mais la non-réaction du natté n'affecta pas le japonais qui après avoir lâché ses lèvres, s'attaquait maintenant à son cou, le mordillant, ce qui sortit Duo de sa léthargie.

-Heero… Appela-t-il avant de pousser un léger gémissement, Heero venait de trouver son point sensible et s'affairait dessus. Le natté se retrouva donc dans l'impossibilité de protester quand les mains de son mari arrachèrent les boutons de sa chemise afin d'avoir accès à son torse finement musclé.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'Heero était partout sur son corps, et bientôt son pantalon et boxer tombèrent à terre. Durant quelques secondes, Heero s'écarta légèrement pour observer la nudité de son futur amant. Sentant une poussée de désir plus forte que les autres, il reprit les lèvres de Duo avec passion. Le natté lui rendit son baiser avec la même ardeur, se laissant soulever. Inconsciemment, il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille du japonais qui avait seulement que son pantalon et son boxer de baissés. Sans même le préparer, il rentra en lui d'une seule poussée et resta immobile en lui. Duo étouffa un cri de douleur dans l'épaule du japonais, mais ne protesta pas. Il voulait que Heero le prenne avec brutalité, sans fausse douceur, il voulait ressentir du plaisir à l'état pur. Après un petit moment d'immobilisation, Heero attrapa les hanches de Duo avec ferveur et commença un mouvement de va-vient intensifier. Le dos de Duo frappait violemment contre la porte sous les coups de butoir de son amant, mais il s'en fichait tant que le japonais était encore en lui. (1)

Finalement, Heero tenant toujours son amant, se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber, reprenant son action avec plus d'ardeur sous les cris de plaisir du natté. Quelques minutes plus tard, la main du japonais descendit vers le membre de son amant, et ils s'assouvirent en même temps. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Heero fixa Duo.

-Je suis désolé !

Puis il s'arracha brutalement de l'étreinte du natté. Ce dernier, trop fatigué pour réagir, ne fit aucun mouvement pour le rattraper, et la porte d'entrée claqua. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Duo s'assoupit.

Quand il se réveilla, la nuit avait entièrement envahi l'appartement. Il remarqua alors qu'il était toujours dans le salon et nu tandis que Heero n'avait pas réapparu. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche bien chaude. En passant devant la glace, il stoppa en voyant les traces de morsures au niveau de son cou et de ses clavicules, il baissa le regard vers ses hanches et aperçut de légers bleus à l'endroit même où Heero l'avait tenu. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il secoua la tête et entra dans la cabine de douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna dans le salon pour attendre le retour de son amant. Ce dernier ne rentra que très tard dans la nuit, il se figea sur place dans l'entrée quand il vit le natté parfaitement réveillé et visiblement en train de l'attendre. Le japonais soupira en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux hirsute. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé aux côtés de Duo et un long silence s'installa. Aucun des deux savaient par où commençais.

-Duo, gomen… Je suis désolé…

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-…

-Pourquoi ?

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… À vrai dire, je ne supporte pas le fait que tu acceptes de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors… alors que moi… Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Duo garda le silence, laissant Heero exprimer le fond de sa pensée, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais que le jour où je t'ai proposé le mariage, c'était pour t'aider, mais au fil du temps… J'ai ressentis un sentiment possessif à ton égard.

-Possessif ?

-J'aime la vie d'homme marié Duo. J'aime rentrer le soir en sachant que quelqu'un m'attend, j'aime me réveiller chaque matin auprès de la même personne et j'aime également les petites disputes parce qu'elles entraînent de belles réconciliations. Je n'ai rien connu de tout ça avec Relena, elle était trop imbue de sa personne, trop superficielle, mais à sa mort, je me suis promis que si un jour, je me remariais, je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs… Heero baissa la tête… Mais cela se reproduit à nouveau avec toi, et je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme avec Relena. Au début, j'avais pensé que… Que l'on pourrait essayer d'agir comme un couple marié, mais tu es si… Je ne peux pas te forcer à t'attacher à moi et…

-Je le veux…

-Hn ?

-Je veux bien… essayer d'être… ton mari !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas te forcer.

Duo se rapprocha de Heero et lui prit les mains.

-Je ne me force pas…

Mais Heero ne voulut pas le croire, alors qu'il allait se reculer, Duo l'en empêchant en l'embrassant tendrement, Heero mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de répondre avec autant de passion que son amant, son mari…

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et le natté posa son front contre celui du japonais.

-Je ne me force pas, murmura-t-il.

Heero lui sourit avant de reprendre ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à détacher l'élastique de sa natte et démêla les mèches entremêlées.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire ça, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu ! Fit-il alors que les longs cheveux de Du cascadaient librement dans son dos.

Puis le japonais le prit dans ses bras, et le porta dans sa chambre à coucher. Leur chambre à coucher à présent, afin de découvrir ensemble les joies du mariage.

À suivre…

(1) J'imagine les têtes des gens qui passent dans le couloir au même moment…

Duo : Hm… Tu ne peux pas te taire ? Ce n'est pas le moment là !

Heero : Baka !

Moi : Gomen. Je ne dirais plus rien.


	15. chapitre 15

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Genre : Romance, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 2+5.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire

**Note :** La fic touche à sa fin, donc les prochains chapitre ne parleront plus de la guerre, étant donné qu'elle est terminée. À présent, elle se penchera sur les sentiments de Duo et ses futurs retrouvailles avec Wufei.

* * *

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 15**

_Cinq ans plus tard._

Duo soupira tout en continuant à faire tourner la cuillère en bois dans la sauce qui mijotait, depuis qu'il vivait avec Heero, il s'était découvert de nombreux talent innés, notamment pour la cuisine. Beaucoup de chose avait changé en cinq ans, surtout sa cohabitation avec Heero qui avait pris un tour charnelle. Le natté eut un léger sourire à la pensée de son amant, cependant il ressentit un vide, certes ils plus étaient proches, quand Heero rentrait du journal il restait près de Duo et ce dernier ne sortait plus à des heures inimaginable, préférant attendre le retour de son homme à l'appartement, et ils avaient des nuits merveilleuses mais jamais à aucun moment Heero ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait dit une fois qu'il l'appréciait, mais jamais aucune parole d'amour. Duo soupira une nouvelle fois, que se passerait-il si un jour Heero tombait réellement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Que deviendrait-il ? Lui qui avait laissé son cœur succombé au charme du japonais ? Soudain un corps chaud se colla contre son dos et un léger baiser se posa sur sa tempe.

« - Tadaima ! » Fit une voix sensuelle qui fit frissonner le natté.

« - Okaeri. »

Heero se pencha un peu plus sur l'épaule de son amant et respira les fragrances qui émanaient de la casserole.

« - Hum… Ca sent bon… »

« - Ca sera prêt dans quelques minutes, tu peux aller prendre une douche si te le veux. »

« - Hn. »

Le japonais déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue et s'éclipsa en direction de la salle de bain. Duo observa son mari s'éloigner le cœur serré, il espérait de tout son cœur que Heero ne considérait plus cette union comme un règlement de dette envers son père.

Heero revint quelques minutes plus tard, fraîchement lavé. Ils passèrent à table, puis ne supportant pas le silence qui s'installait à chaque fois, Duo prit les commandes de la conversation.

« - Comment c'est passé ta journée ? »

« - Bien. Zechs est passé me voir. »

« - Ah, oui ? Il est rentré d'Amérique ? »

« - Hn. Ces parents organisent une réception et il a fait le déplacement spécialement pour me convier. »

« - Oh. Et tu pars quand ? »

« - Dans deux jours. »

« - … Je vois… » Fit le natté « … Et pour combien de temps ? »

« - Environ deux ou trois jours. »

À ces mots Duo perdit un peu l'appétit. Il repartait dans son ancienne belle-famille, sûrement qu'il allait faire de nombreuses rencontres.

« - J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu au moins ? » Fit la voix du japonais, le faisant presque sursauter.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Pendant ces jours-là, tu n'as rien de prévu ? »

«- Euh…non, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton départ ? »

Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude pour le moins perdu de son mari.

« - Duo-koi, il est hors de question que j'y aille sans toi ! »

Pour le coup, le natté en perdit la voix avant de se ressaisir.

«- Hee-chan…. Euh… J'aimerais t'accompagner, mais… C'est ta belle-famille, et je ne pense pas qu'ils me verront d'un très bon œil. Je… suis marié avec toi… Et… »

« - Ils veulent te rencontrer. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Zechs leur a beaucoup parlé de toi, et ils veulent te rencontrer. Et ils savent très bien que je suis gay. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« - Euh... »

« - Si tu ne veux pas y aller, nous n'irons pas. »

« - Si, je veux y aller… »

Le japonais lui décocha un léger sourire en hochant la tête.

_**/8888888888888/**_

Cela faisait maintenant presque sept ans qu'il avait quitté l'Amérique, soupirant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la vie active des habitants de New York. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel depuis vingt minutes. Heero s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça doucement, le natté se laissa allé à l'étreinte paisible que lui offrait son mari quand celui-ci entreprit de légères caresses, mais quelques coups frappait à la porte vint interrompre leurs quiétudes. Le japonais grogna et déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque de son amant avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, une tornade blonde entra et prit le brun dans ses bras.

« - Zechs… »

« - Heero ! Vous êtes arrivés ! »

Sans laisser le temps au japonais de répondre, il se détacha de lui et fonça droit sur Duo.

« - Maxwell ! Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! Je suis heureux que tu ais accompagné Heero, sinon je ne pense pas qu'il serait venu ! » Rajouta Zechs avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Duo sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« - Zechs, je croyais que l'on devait se voir que demain ? »

« - Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de passer, et puis comme je voulais être sûr que tu étais bien là… Alors me voilà ! »

« - Génial » répliqua Heero d'une voix polaire.

« - Oh, Yuy ! Ne joue pas aux ours mal léché ! Je suis persuadé que tu es ravi de me revoir. »

« - Hn. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« - Bon si c'est comme ça, je vais vous laisser en amoureux. Mais n'oubliez pas que je compte sur vous deux ce soir. »

«- Comment ne pas oublier avec toi dans les pattes ? » Marmonna Heero.

« - Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! Duo, à ce soir. »

« - A ce soir Zechs ! » Fit le natté avec un sourire.

Puis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il repartit, laissant les deux époux estomaquer devant tant d'agitation provenant d'un seul et même homme. Duo eut un sourire indulgent en se disant que lui aussi était comme Zechs par le passé, mais la guerre et la disparition de ses proches l'avait trop fait mûrir à son goût.

« - A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Heero en s'approchant.

« - Je me disais à quel point je ressemblais à Zechs par le passé. »

Le japonais posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son amant.

« - Ne te méprend pas Duo, l'ancien toi est toujours là ! » Fit-il en pointant un doigt sur le cœur de Duo. « Il est vrai que mentalement tu as évolué, mais tu restes toujours le Duo que j'ai connu. »

Le natté releva la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer délicatement les lèvres sur celles du japonais.

« - Merci. »

_**/8888888888888/**_

Une ambiance de fébrile régnait dans le salon de réception des Peacecraft. Duo se tenait près de buffet, un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais aimé les réceptions, de plus, Heero l'avait abandonné pour aller parler avec deux ou trois personnalités importantes. À leur arrivée, Lady Peacecraft leur avait pratiquement sauté dessus et après avoir serré Heero très fort contre elle, elle s'était retournée vers Duo pour le saluer, elle lui avait également déclaré de bien prendre soin d'Heero. Nul doute que les Peacecraft considérait le japonais comme leur fils. Duo étouffa un énième soupir d'ennui.

« - La réception ne te plait pas ? » Fit alors la voix de Zechs à ses côtés.

Duo sursauta.

« - Zechs ! Tu m'as fais peur ! »

« - Je suis désolé. Alors, la réception ? »

« - Oh, si ! Elle est bien, mais je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de réception. »

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Hum hum. Mon père nous traînait, mon frère et moi, dans n'importe quelle réception afin que nous nous fassions remarquer par la gente féminine disait-il. Mais comme les femmes ne m'ont jamais intéressé, je passais le plus clair de mon temps soit au bar, soit près du buffet. »

« - Je comprends pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas, alors. »

Duo lui fit un petit sourire puis rechercha Heero de regard.

« - Il est près du grand escalier. » Déclara Zechs.

« - Comment ? »

« - Heero. Il est près du grand escalier. »

« - Oh…Euh… » Bafouilla Duo en rougissant.

« - Ne sois pas gêné, il fait pareil. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Quand je suis allé parler avec lui, il passait le plus clair de son temps à te chercher des yeux ! »

Duo rougit encore plus et baissa la tête.

« - Tu lui fais du bien. » Fit alors Zechs avec sérieux.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Depuis que Heero t'a retrouvé, son comportement a changé. Il est toujours aussi froid par moment, mais ses yeux ne le trahisse pas. Et il sourit beaucoup plus qu'avant. Il a eut de la chance de tomber sur toi, et vice-versa. Toi aussi tu as changé. »

« - Moi ? »

« - Pendant la guerre, tu étais distant et quand tu parlais, tu étais soit brutal, soit cynique. Mais maintenant, cela a changé. »

« - Tu as raison. »

Duo observa encore un instant son compagnon en esquissant un petit sourire.

« - Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je dois encore aller saluer d'autre gens. » Dit Zechs avec une petite grimace.

Le natté eut un petit rire amical, puis reporta son attention sur la réception. Heero était toujours en pleine discussion et il ne voulait pas aller le rejoindre, sachant par avance qu'il serait mis hors sujet. Il attrapa un verre au moment ou un serveur passait devant lui. Il soupira et s'apprêta à boire une gorgée quand une voix l'interpella à nouveau. Une voix qui lui semblait quelque peu familière. Il se retourna et croisa deux prunelles aigue-marine.

« - Quatre ? »

« - Bonsoir, Duo. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

« - Moi non plus. Comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces années ? »

« - Ca va très bien. »

« - Et tes sœurs ? »

« - Elles vont très bien aussi. Iria vient d'accoucher d'une petite fille. »

« - Toutes mes félicitations. »

« - Merci. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Je vais très bien. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. »

« - Moi aussi. Après notre séparation, je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu devenais. » Fis Quatre avec un petit sourire.

« - Je suis parti en France, à Paris. Puis là-bas, j'ai retrouvé un ami que j'avais perdu de vue en Allemagne. »

« - C'est bien pour toi. Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien. »

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à parler de tout et de rien sous le regard d'Heero, qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce blond. Au bout d'un moment, Quatre déclara d'un ton sérieux :

« - Tu me manques beaucoup Duo. »

« - Comment ça ? »

Quatre inspira avant de reprendre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Je regrette que nous nous soyons séparés. J'ai agi sous un coup de colère, et je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir rattrapé et de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles. »

« - C'est du passé Quatre, je ne t'en veux pas. » Fit Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - Te revoir m'a fait un choc, tu sais. Et je… »

Soudain le regard du blond accrocha l'anneau d'or au doigt gauche de Duo, il fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu portes une alliance ? »

« - Hum…. Oui. »

« - Tu es marié ? »

« - Oui. Depuis cinq ans. »

« - Ah. Je… Je ne savais pas. »

« - C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te le dire. Je te le présenterais si tu veux. »

« - Le ? »

« - Oui. Ce mariage n'est pas très bien vu, surtout ces temps-ci, mais je suis marié avec un homme. »

« - Je vois. Tu as ainsi réglé une bonne fois pour toute ton histoire de papier. »

« - Entre autre. Mais je l'aime. »

Ces paroles firent mal à Quatre.

« - Quatre ? Ca va ? »

« - Non. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir marié. »

« - Je m'en doutais. »

« - On peut dire que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. »

Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« - Parce que dès la première minute où je t'ai revu ce soir, j'avais l'intention de te reconquérir. »

Duo s'apprêta à répondre quand un bras passé autour de sa taille l'en empêcha, il croisa alors le regard cobalt d'Heero.

« - Tu es là. » Fit Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - Hn. »

Heero posa alors un regard froid sur Quatre.

« - Heero, je te présente Quatre Raberba Winner, c'est un ami que j'avais rencontré en Amérique. » Précisa Duo.

Quatre quant à lui détourna brièvement le regard quand Duo le déclara comme ami et non comme ancien amant.

« - Quatre, voici Heero Yuy, l'ami dont je t'avais parlé, et également mon époux. »

« - Enchanté » Fit Quatre d'une voix forcée.

« - Moi de même » Répondit Heero d'une voix froide, puis il se tourna vers Duo. « Nous rentrons. Tu m'accompagne saluer Zechs et ses parents ? »

« - Oui, j'arrive. Quatre, j'ai été heureux de te revoir. »

« - Moi aussi. Au revoir Duo. Monsieur Yuy. »

« - Hn. »

_**/8888888888888/**_

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel dans un silence pesant. Heero s'était muré dans un silence froid, tandis que Duo se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. N'y tenant plus, il lui posa la question.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« - Hn, comment ça ? »

« - Ton silence. Tu ne m'as pas adressé une seule parole depuis que nous avons quitté la réception. »

« - Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de parler. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

« - Et moi, j'ai envie de parler, alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Heero se stoppa et se tourna vers lui le regard dur.

«- Ce Winner, c'est ton ancien amant ? »

« - Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« - Parce qu'il aurait voulu te reconquérir si tu n'aurais pas été marié. »

Duo détourna brièvement le regard et réprima le petit sourire. Heero était jaloux.

« - Et bien… Oui. Nous avons eu une liaison du temps où je me trouvais en Amérique. »

« - Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

« - Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Et puis, toi non plus tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes aventures. »

« - Demande-moi et je te répondrais. »

« - Je ne veux pas savoir. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

Duo s'approcha de lui et passa les bras autour de son cou.

« - Parce que maintenant c'est moi qui suis avec toi, et que le passé ne m'intéresse pas. Et tant que tu ne me trompe pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais une crise de jalousie. »

« - Ce n'est pas une crise de….. »

Mais Heero ne put terminer sa phrase car Duo le bâillonna avec sa bouche. Peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réservé, tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était le présent. Et ils comptaient bien profité de ce que la vie leur offrait.

À suivre…


	16. chapitre 16

Titre : Un avenir incertain

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Genre : Romance, death, triste, yaoï

Couple(s) : 1x2, 3x2, 4x2, 2+5.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

Note : La fic touche à sa fin, donc les prochains chapitre ne parleront plus de la guerre, étant donné qu'elle est terminée. À présent, elle se penchera sur les sentiments de Duo et ses futurs retrouvailles avec Wufei.

* * *

**Un avenir incertain**

**Chapitre 16**

Duo errait dans la rue depuis plusieurs heures déjà, dans quelques jours se serait Noël, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeaux appropriés à Heero. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Heero lui avait toujours offert des cadeaux, tandis que lui n'avait presque rien à lui offrir, mais cette année, cela changerais. Il s'enfonça dans la rue, ne se désespérant pas, puis dans un coin assez en retrait, il vit une boutique hors du commun, une boutique d'herboriste japonais. Le natté eut un sourire et se dirigea vers ladite boutique. Une petite clochette tinta tandis qu'il poussait la porte, un couple asiatique leva la tête et lui sourire.

« - Bonjour. »

« - Bonjour. » Fit Duo.

« - Que peut-on faire pour vous ? »

« - Eh bien, je cherche un cadeau pour mon ami, et en voyant votre boutique, j'ai pensé que quelque chose qui lui fasse penser à son pays maternel pouvait lui faire plaisir. J'espère que je trouverais mon bonheur. »

« - Je vous laisse regarder alors. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez-nous. »

« - D'accord, merci. »

Duo se retourna vers les étagères et se mit à la recherche d'un objet susceptible de plaire à son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit un magnifique une magnifique petite boite en porcelaine représentant un paysage de glace et un loup aux yeux bleus, de la même nuance que ceux d'Heero. Délicatement, l'américain la prit et l'ouvrit pour constater un peu de terre à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - La louve aux yeux de glace. » Fit alors la voix du patron derrière lui.

Le natté sursauta violemment et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« - Pourquoi cette boite est-elle remplie de terre ? »

« - Parce que le japonais qui l'a peinte s'est exilé dans un pays de glace, alors pour garder un souvenir de son pays natal, il a mit un peu terre du Japon à l'intérieur. »

« - Ce peintre est-il toujours vivant ? »

« - Hélas non, il est mort depuis plusieurs année et ses enfants ont mis en vente ces œuvres. »

« - Il y en a donc plusieurs ? »

« - Oui, mais elles sont reparties au Japon. Celle est la seule à être ici. »

« - C'est magnifique. »

« - C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle boite, c'est également un porte-bonheur. Si vous l'offrez avec amour, alors votre couple durera toute l'éternité, même dans l'au-delà. »

« - Je la prend. » Fit Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - Très bon choix. »

_**/88888888888888/**_

A quelques kilomètres de là, Heero avait le même problème que son amant : Trouver un cadeau de Noël. Mais cette année, le japonais ne savait pas quoi offrir à son amant, certes, Duo aimait beaucoup de chose, et le moindre cadeau venant de lui, lui ferait plaisir, mais cette fois, Heero voulait trouver une chose qui touche son amant au plus profond de lui-même. Il marchait regardant les différentes boutiques et ce qu'elles proposaient quand il aperçut alors une galerie d'art.

« Pourquoi pas ! » Pensa-t-il.

D'un pas décidé, il s'y dirigea et pénétra dans la galerie. Cette dernière était spacieuse et lumineuse, les œuvres d'art, que se soit des sculptures ou des peintures était très bien mises en valeurs. Et Heero fut subjugué par l'ambiance de plénitude qui semblait régner ici.

Déambulant dans la salle, il regarda d'un air appréciateur chaque œuvre avant de stopper brutalement. À quelques mètres de lui, un tableau dans une vitrine attira son attention, un tableau qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu. Mais ou ? Quand ? Il s'approcha plus près et détailla le tableau avec plus d'attention. Il représentait une guerrière d'origine chinoise protégeant un village menacé par des hordes de démons.

« - C'est un magnifique tableau n'est-ce pas ? » Fit une voix féminine à ses côtés.

« - Oui. »

« - Il représente Nataku, la déesse de la justice. »

Heero détailla à nouveau le tableau, essayant de trouver au fin fond de sa mémoire ou il aurait pu voir ce tableau. Soudain, il réalisa : Dans le bureau de Treize !

Le tableau qui était dans la famille de Duo depuis des décennies !

Le japonais se retourna vers la jeune femme, il vit tout d'abord deux prunelles bleues claires implantées sur un visage magnifique aux traits fin et sans imperfection, mis en valeur par un léger maquillage, deux lourdes nattes retombaient de chaque côté du visage.

« - Vous travaillez ici ? »

« - Mon mari est le propriétaire de cette galerie. »

« - Combien proposez-vous pour ce tableau ? »

« - Beaucoup de gens veulent l'acheter, malheureusement il n'est pas à vendre. D'autres œuvres égalisent ce tableau et... »

« - Écoutez, j'y mettrais le prix s'il le faut, mais je veux ce tableau. »

« - Je suis désolé, mais il est dans la famille de mon mari depuis toujours, il n'est pas à vendre. »

Heero écarquilla les yeux en entendant la phrase de la jeune femme.

« - Vous avez dit qu'il était depuis toujours dans la famille de votre mari ? » Répéta-t-il.

« - Oui. »

« - Quel est le nom de votre époux ? »

« - Chang Wufei, pourquoi ? »

« - Oh mon dieu ! »

Wufei ! Le frère de Duo était ici à Paris, dans la même ville qu'eux, et ils ne le savaient même pas. Ils se côtoyaient depuis sûrement des années, et Duo l'ignorait. Cette année, son amant allait avoir le plus beau des cadeaux de sa vie.

« - Monsieur, monsieur vous allez bien ? » Demanda alors Sally en voyant que le japonais ne réagissait plus depuis quelques minutes.

« - S'il vous plait, conduisez-moi à lui. »

_**/88888888888888/**_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et Duo et Heero se préparaient à aller se coucher. Depuis le matin, l'américain piaffait d'impatience à l'approche de Noël et le japonais avait un peu de mal à le tenir en place. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit, le natté demanda d'une petite voix :

« - Hee-chan ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Dis…. On pourrait ouvrir nos cadeaux ce soir ? »

Le japonais le regarda un instant.

« - Mon cadeau n'est pas encore prêt, tu l'auras que demain matin. »

Le natté fit une moue contrariée mais se ressaisit.

« - Et le mien ? Est-ce que je peux t'offrir mon cadeau ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

« - Bouge pas. »

Le natté se leva comme une furie et se précipité vers le salon sous le regard amusé de son amant, il en revint quelques instant plus tard, un petit paquet enrubanné dans les mains. Presque timidement, le natté s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Ouvre-le. »

Délicatement, Heero déballa le cadeau, pour faire apparaître une petite boite aux motifs magnifiques. Émerveillé, le japonais regarda le dessin.

« - Elle est magnifique. » Souffla-t-il.

« - Ouvre-la. »

Heero s'exécuta et découvrit de la terre à l'intérieur.

« - Qu'est-ce que… »

« - C'est de la terre originaire du japon. J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir d'avoir quelque chose de ton pays maternel. »

Souriant légèrement, le japonais posa la boite sur la table de nuit, puis se tourna pour embrasser son amant.

« - Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais ? »

Duo en fut ébahi. C'était la première fois que son amant lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Souriant de bonheur il hocha négativement la tête, retenant ses larmes de joie.

« - Alors, je t'aime Duo ! »

Le natté se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement et Heero répondit à son étreinte avec passion et désir.

_**/88888888888888/**_

« - Quand est-ce que je l'aurais mon cadeau ? » Demanda Duo pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée.

« - Dans pas longtemps. » Fit le japonais en mettant la table.

Le natté le rejoignit un brin boudeur avant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi as-tu mis cinq assiettes ? Nous ne sommes que deux. »

« - Non, ça fait parti de ma surprise. »

Duo allait répliquer mais la sonnette l'en empêcha.

« - Le voilà. »

« - Voilà qui ? »

Heero s'approcha de son amant pour l'embrasser et le guida vers le canapé.

« - Assis-toi et ne bouge pas. »

« - Mais… »

Le japonais ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Duo soupira, depuis ce matin, Heero avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'il manigançait, et ce mystère l'énervait un peu. Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui pénétra dans le salon et qui le fixait avec émotion.

« - Duo ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête pour croiser deux prunelles noires. Deux prunelles noires qui brillaient de joie et d'émotion.

« - Wu… Wufei ? »

D'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se serrer dans les bras.

« - Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, dites-moi que c'est vrai. » Murmura Duo.

« - C'est vrai Duo, je suis là. »

« - Mais comment ? »

Wufei ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Heero qui était entré dans le salon avec Sally et leur fille. Duo suivit son regard et croisa les yeux remplis d'amour de son amant. Il détailla alors les deux autres personnes. Une petite fille et une jeune femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

« - Vous ? » S'exclama Duo.

« - Si j'avais su que vous étiez le frère de Wufei, je ne vous aurais pas envoyé vous battre. » Fit Sally avec un sourire.

« - Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous l'ignoriez. »

« - Duo. » Fit alors Wufei. « Laisse-moi te présenter ma femme Sally, que tu connais déjà, et notre fille, Léa. »

Le natté s'abaissa vers la petite fille qui se serrait contre sa mère.

« - Bonjour ! » Fit Duo à sa nièce.

« - Bonjour. » Répondit doucement la petite fille.

Le natté se releva pour se tourner vers son frère et se serrer dans ces bras. La guerre les avait séparé il y a des années, mais aujourd'hui, l'amour les réunissait à nouveau. Et cela était pour eux la plus belle chose qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.

Owari.

**_Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire cet fic et de me laisser une review. Et pour ceux qui se le demande encore, le film dont j'ai tiré l'histoire de la fic s'appelle : L'anneau de Cassandra.Voilà et j'espère à la prochaine pour de nouvelle fic_**


End file.
